


5SOS and One Direction One Shots

by theirresitibleones



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 43,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirresitibleones/pseuds/theirresitibleones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collect of one shots for 5SOS and One Direction with reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Michael Clifford: Mind Games

I sigh as I get off the plane I glance at my phone its only six am and we have to start setting up after coming off of our brief break. My weeks off of tour were good for me, well at least my emotions because I am pretty sure I wouldn’t have made it. Well it was good in the aspect I didn’t have to face Michael. Quickly making my way to the baggage claim I try to bury my thoughts. I sigh I really was not ready to go back on tour and be around him again. I just wish that the tour would wrap up so I don’t ever have to see them, more specifically him, again. As I approached the baggage claim I noticed a lot of familiar places and waved at them.

“Y/N!” My boss shouted from her spot at the by the exit. “Grab your suitcase and let’s head out I need an assistant today!”

I playfully roll my eyes at her before turning around to spot my bag. I quickly heave it off the carousal and head towards her. “Gee how are you Y/N? How was your break? Well Mags it was great I saw all of my friends. I actually got sleep. How was yours?” I asked with a smirk.

Mags laughed. “I missed you too smart ass.”  
I laughed good naturally at her. Considering she was like an older sister to me the entire US lag of the WWA tour. “I know how could you not.”

She smirked at me. “But, I am not the person that you missed the most am I?”

I stopped smiling. “Actually you are.”

Her smile falters as she stares at me. “You want to tell me what happened?”

I shrugged as we made our way over to the van. “Nothing, absolutely nothing and that’s never going to change.” I said darkly.

She puts her hand on my shoulder. “You didn’t have to come back.”

I sighed and slid the van door open to place my suitcase in. “Yeah well it’s good money that I will need next semester for college. So I really didn’t have choice.”

“You told him?” She questioned as she rounded the drives side of the white van.

“Didn’t make it that far he put me in my place long before that.”

“Y/N…”

“He made it clear I was nothing more than a friend. A friend a might add that could help get him laid better than the boys would as his ‘wing man’.”

“Ouch.” She winced. “Well he is childish.”

I laughed. “You saying I need a real man?”

She laughed. “If the shoe fits.” She wiggled her eyebrows at me as we pulled away towards the stadium.

“You have anyone in mind? Because apparently my taste in guys sucks.” I said staring out the window.

“Don’t worry Y/N, I’ll make you a list.”

I laughed. “Gee thanks.” I said before we fell into business conversation.

She sighed as we pulled into the stadium. “If you want I can get Leah or so-“

“I can handle it.” I said turning to give her a forced smile.

“Y/N… I needed help with the guys…”  
As we parked I nodded towards her. “I figured as much. Don’t worry so much I can handle myself.”

She laughed as we climbed out of the van. “I don’t think it was you I was worried about.”

“Oh?” I raised my eyebrows at her.

She chuckled as we walked towards the buses. “Okay, maybe it’s what you will do.”

“To Michael?” I laughed with her. “ Don’t worry I’ll keep my hands to myself. Besides I think I’ll change teams Niall seems like the better blonde any way.” I say winking at her.  
She laughed as we approached the buses. “You must have a thing for blondes.”

I laughed and shoved her. “He’s not really blonde now is he.” I say waggling my eyebrows.

We walked past the 5SOS bus to the inside of the stadium to start setting things up for the concert tonight.

“Must be a blue eyed thing then.” She said chuckling.

I smirked at her. “Maybe I just think Irish guys are sexy.”

She shoved me. “Well if I was younger…”  
“If? We both know you still think it.” I said chuckling.

“I will not confirm or deny.”  
“Well if you don’t I think so enough for both of us.”

“Dirty dirty girl.” She said as we rounded the tour bus.

“who’s a dirty girl?” A masculine voice sounded behind us.

We both paused to look at each other recognizing the voice.

I turn towards Calum and smirk. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Calum quirked his eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes ignoring his question. “Shouldn’t you be in bed its like..” I stopped and checked my phone. “Six forty five in the morning.”  
He turned his head to look at me. “Early morning work out.”  
Mags shook her head. “Well good luck. We have work to do come on Y/N.”

“Nice to see you again Cal!” I shouted as we walked away.

“Uh-huh. I still want an answer!” He shouted.

As we entered the stadium Mags smirked at me. “Maybe he would be interested if he fou-“  
I laughed and slapped her arm. “Shut up! Besides maybe I’ll go for Cal he’s blonde now to.” I say smirking.

Mags laughed. “Thinking outside the box?”

I laughed. “Always try something new.”

For the next couple of hours we worked setting up the stage, unloading merchandise, and preparing for the onslaught of teenage girls. It was going pretty good and I was having fun with a couple of the other twenty year olds when I heard Michael’s and the other guys voices.

Jake, who happened to be like my brother, smirked at me. “So since I haven’t seen you in a while does that mean I get something special tonight?” He say loud enough for the guys to hear.

I rolled my eyes so only Jake and Alex could see before standing up. “Only if I get some in return.” I say winking at them while holding back my laugh. I sashayed my way over to get some more lemonade.

As I poured more lemonade I felt a pair of eyes glaring at me. “You and Jake huh?” I heard him say from my right side.

I shrugged before turning to lean my hip on the table. “I like the sound of that I say.” Smiling while biting back a laugh. The thought of Jake and I was laughable.

“You never mentioned it.” He said glaring at me. “I always figured you liked m-someone else.”

I quirked my eyebrow at his correction, so he did know I had feelings for him. What a dick. “Yeah well you never asked. We were always pretty busy talking about you, or getting you laid to even have time to talk about me.” I say shrugging my shoulders like it was no big deal. “Anyway as much as I would enjoy to finish the conversation Luke’s waiting for you.” I say nodding in his band mates direction and headed in the opposite towards my friends.

The whole way back to I could feel Michaels glare like it was burning through my shirt. As I approached Jake smirked at me. “Ayye babay.”  
“Shut the fuck up.” I say walking past him. “We have work to do.”  
As we headed up Jake yelled to me. “Awe babe don’t be like that we have plenty of time to do that later.”

As I was out of site I flipped him off.

He clutched his chest. “I am wounded.”  
I laughed. “I hate you.”

“I thought that you enjoyed our little show.” He said wiggling his eyebrows.

I smirked. “I did… a little.”

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked to where we were needed. “That’s a lie, but I love you so I’ll let it slide.”

I put my hand on his chest in mock appreciation. “What would I do without you?”  
He winked at me, “You’ll never have to find out.”

Michael’s POV

As we walked into the stadium Luke was complaining about being awake and I rolled my eyes. I smiled as a spotted the familiar head of hair.  
Luke groaned. “Stop smiling your face is going to break.”

I shoved him. “Fuck you.” As we walked closer to her and the two guys she was with.

Calum walked up to my other side and slung his arm around my shoulder. “I don’t think it’s Luke you want to.” He said backing away laughing as I flipped him the bird.

As we got closer to them the blonde guy, Jake, spoke . “So since I haven’t seen you in a while does that mean I get something special tonight?” He say loud enough for us to here.

Y/N stood up showing her tan skin from the last months of tour. God did she look hot. I was snapped out of my mini day dream by her voice. “Only if I get some in return.” She says before sashayed towards the snack table.

What the fuck? When did that happen? I glared at her and then him.

Luke glanced at me and chuckled. “Well I’ll be…” He drawled out in his best American accent before I flipped him off.

I stalked towards Y/N and glared at her until I joined her at the table. “You and Jake huh?” I say glancing at him and then her

She set the lemonade down and shrugged before turning to lean her hip on the table. “I like the sound of that I say.” Smiling at me.

“You never mentioned it.” I said glaring at her. “I always figured you liked m-someone else.” Well shit I thought it was me I mean after our last conversation I was positive it was me.

She quirked my eyebrow at my correction. “Yeah well you never asked. We were always pretty busy talking about you, or getting you laid to even have time to talk about me.” She says shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal. “Anyway as much as I would enjoy finishing the conversation Luke’s waiting for you.” She says nodding towards Luke and heading off to join whatever the fuck he was to her.

I continued to glare at her back and as she approached Jake I watched him smirk. “Ayye babay.”

I almost threw up.

She walked past him and headed out but not before I heard him yell, “Awe babe don’t be like that we have plenty of time to do that later.”

I wanted to punch something or throw up at this point either was fine.  
Luke kept glancing between me and were Y/N walked out. “Told you not to play with her head man.”

I glared at my best friend. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Luke shrugged. “Let’s do sound check.”

I sighed. He was right I told her I only saw her as a wing man, well woman, but I was just gauging her reaction.

After an hour of running throw and making sure everything was good we took a break. “I’m going back to the bus.” I mumbled and headed out of the stadium.

As I approached the bus I noticed Y/N was talking to Jake, who’s hand was on her ass. I growled this was not happening. He didn’t get to swoop in and take my girl.

“Enjoying yourselves?” I growled out glaring at Y/N.

She turned her head and rolled her eyes. “Shut it Clifford.”

I smirked and leaned closer towards her. “Make me Y/L/N.”  
She stepped back. “Thanks but I’ll pass. I’ll see you later Jake.”

Jake smirked at me. “You bet honey.” He said brushing pass me.

As he brush passed me Y/N took the opportunity to walk away towards the crew vans.

“Where you going Y/N?”

“To get my phone charger….” She said trailing off.

“I’ll come with.” I said stepping towards her.

“I think I can handle it alone Clifford.” She said rolling her eyes.

I groaned. “I want to talk to you about…you know…”

She shook her head. “Sorry that door has closed.” She said turning around.

I reached out and snatched her arm. “Y/N….”

She sighed. “Fine.”

I smiled at her .

She rolled her eyes. “Stop smiling your face is going to break.”

I laughed. “Luke said that earlier.”

She laughed with me. “Maybe you should have taken his advice.”

I frowned a little. “Why you don’t like it when I smile?” I asked following her.

She chuckled. “No it’s just that…I don’t know how to explain it…”She said trailing off.

As we approached the van she opened the side door and pulled her suitcase towards her. “So you wanted to talk…” She said rummaging through her bag.

I sighed. “Look what I said the last time I saw yo-“

She turned to look at me. “Clifford.” She warned.

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way.” I said through my hands up in defense.

“It doesn’t matter. Were still friends Michael.” She says as she seals her suitcase back up.

“It does because…I saw the look on your face Y/N I hurt you and I am so-“  
She rolled her eyes. “Past is past. Besides I am a big girl who is responsible for her own emotions. But next time don’t tell me we are friends because I can get you laid better than the boys it’s extremely offensive.”

I groaned. “That was what you got out of what I said?” I say scratching the back of my neck.

She laughed. “Michael that is what you said.”

As we headed towards the tour bus I realized how much I messed up. Basically telling the girl I liked… Oh dear god. I groaned. “You really should have slapped me or shut my mouth or something.”

She stopped and looked up at me. “Well I really didn’t want to touch you.”

I quirked my eyebrow at her. “Why…?”

She smirked at me. “I really don’t want to catch stupid.” She said before running off towards the stadium.

I groaned. “Oh come on Y/N…I apologize and be nice and you turn around and call me stupid that’s just not nice.”

“The truth isn’t always easy to here.” She says through her laughter.

“So are we good?” I asked as I jogged up to her.

She shrugged. “We were never ‘bad’.”

“Okay…” I say before asking the question that had been bothering me. “ So what’s going on with you and Jake?” I asked as we stopped in front of the bus doors.

“None of your business.” She says tartly.

“Seriously Y/N?”

She sighed. “Nothing we are just friends.”

I rolled my eyes. “Bullshit.”

She narrowed her eyes at me. “Why would I lie?”

I shrugged looking back at her. “To get back at me…Or to see if you can have me and him.” I say before stepping into the bus and slamming the door behind me. I peeled off my shirt and through it on the couch. Why couldn’t things work my way for once when it came to woman?

Normal POV

I continued to glare at the spot Michael had been in before realizing he had left it and decided on following him into the tour bus. “Listen here you little shit…” I said as I entered and realized he was standing in the middle of the bus…. Shirtless.

Michael smirked at me. “Like something you see darlin’?”

I shut my mouth and glared at him. “You’re an asshole. So why would I want to have both?” I say intent on hurting him.

He tilted his head to the side and stepped towards me and I stepped back. “I may be an asshole sweetheart but I am an asshole you have feelings for.” He smirked at me.

I kept my glare in place. “Maybe I just wanted a good fuck.” I say before smirking. I gulped why the hell did I say that? My big ass mouth is going to get my ass in trouble.

He dropped his smirk and glared at me.

Michael’s POV

I stopped smirking at her words and glared at her. “Is that what you want Y/N. To fuck the rock star? To say when you go to college hey guys I’ve slept with a celebrity?”

A hurt expression crossed her face before disappearing.

“Well sweetheart guess what…” I stopped and watched her narrow her eyes. “I know you better than that. I know you aren’t interested in Jake even if he is in you because it’s me you want. Not just to how did you say it…to have a good fuck?”

She glared at me. “I have to get back to work.” She mumbled before turning towards the door.

I closed the distance between us and put my arm around her waist. “Y/N… I know you have feelings for me, just like I have feelings for you.” I say waiting for her to comprehend.

She stopped resisting my arm around her waist and turned to look at me. “What? That’s funny really it is.” She said banking on coming off sarcastic but her face lit up with hope. God I bet she didn’t even realize I could read her like a book.

I laughed at myself why didn’t I just tell her before? We could have spent the break together. I chuckled. “No it’s not. Especially since I should have just told you.”

She shook her head and tried to get out of my reach but I tightened my hold around her waist. She finally looked up at me. “You’re a dick.” She says.

I smile because I can hear her affection for me. “Thanks.” I say leaning towards her but was interrupted by a large banning noise outside the door.  
“Come on Mickey one more sound check. Hurry your ass up.” Ashton yelled.

Y/N stepped out of the bus before I could stop her but quickly turned around to look at me. “We’ll finish this later.” She said before heading towards that stadium and rushing past Ashton.

A quickly picked up my shirt and headed out the door to be met with a smirking Ashton. “Fuck you.” I said brushing past him while I slipped on my shirt.

“That’s not who it looked like, but really I am flattered, however I believe Y/N’s boobs are bigger and probably better looking than mine.”  
“Shut it Irwin. It was not like that.”

Ashton laughed as we headed in. “Oh I know she didn’t look all to happy.”  
I glared at my best friend.

Normal POV

I shook off the nerves I was feeling after the show ended. Just relax Y/N. Everything will be alright.

“Earth to Y/N…” Jake said putting his hand in front of me.

I glared at him. “What?”

HE smirked at me. “Your boyfriend is talking to you.”  
I quirked my eyebrow, “ Last time I checked I was still single.”

“Ouch. I am wounded Y/N.” I heard Michael say from the door way.

Damn. I was that distracted by thoughts of him that well I actually didn’t notice him. I decided the best way to handle this was to be normal. “Why? It is the truth?” I said smirking at him.

He glared at me which made me smirk more. “Can we talk?”

“We are.” I said.

“Okay smart ass. Can we talk alone?”

“As long as you keep your hands to yourself Clifford, no funny business.” I say holding back a laugh.

Jake smirked. “Just yell if you need help Y/N.” He says as I head with Michael towards the 5SOS bus.

I gave him a weird look. “Yes you and me alone with three of your closet friends.” I mutter.

Michael chuckled. “They are the One Direction bus.”

‘Oh’, I mouthed.

Michael held the door as I walked in. “Why are you being nice?” I question suspiciously.

“Well obviously I want to get laid.” HE said in a deadpanned voice.

I laughed. “Okay sorry. I didn’t mean to apply you were an asshole this time.”

He laughed. “This time. That’s so nice.”

He sat down on the couch as I leaned against the counter waiting for him to speak.

Michael’s POV

I watched her lean against the counter while watching me. “Look I think it is pretty clear we like each other and that we enjoy hanging out.”  
“Really? Because as I recall you hated it when I beat you at FIFA.”

I playfully glared at. “That was one time and I still say cheated.”

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

“Any way as I was saying before you rude fully interrupted I think we should date.”

“Wow.” She says being overly happy. “I am just in awe like Michael Clifford asking me, sorry, demanding me to go out with him.”  
I laughed. “Well I figured if I took out a choice you would understand better.”

She laughed. “Fine I guess I can suffer with being you for a while.”  
I laugh and stand up. “Wow now I feel all warm and fuzzy.” I say as I pin her between me and the counter.

“Apparently that’s my job.” She says.

Lean down to kiss and smirked as her eyes close. “Opps. Almost forgot the no touching rule.” I say putting my hands up and backing away from her.

Y/N playfully glares at me and grabs my shirt. “I guess it’s a good thing that the rule only applies one way.” She smirks before lifting herself up by slipping her arms around my neck.

She slowly attaches her lips to mine while I slip my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me. She slowly licks my bottom lip before biting down and pulling my hair at the same time. I can feel her smirk and use the opportunity to win dominance and slide my tongue in her mouth making her moan in return. After a few minutes we pull away.

She laughs. “I lied that rule sucks.”

I laughed and placed my forehead against hers. “Good because it’s my turn.

As I pick her up and she raps her legs around my waist the door opens and we both groan. She sets her legs back down and steps away from me.

I quirked my eyebrow at her which only earned an eye roll but she wrapped an arm around my waist and leaned into me.

Luke looked between us. “Shit I forgot. I left my charger an-“

Y/N laughed. “Luke it’s fine.”

I smiled down at her thankful she was a good enough person to let him off the hook.

“I am so sorry look I wi-“  
Y/N smiled and walked towards Luke grabbing his arm come on join us. My eyebrows shot up.

“Not like that you pervert!” She shouted. “ I need a witness when I kick your ass this time so you can’t claim I was ‘cheating’.” She says dragging Luke towards the game console.

I smiled.

Her and Luke both noticed I didn’t move. They both looked at each other and rolled their eyes. “Stop smiling your face is going to break.” They said at the same time.

I laughed. “Fuck you both.”

Luke laughed. “Y/N please tell me you can beat his ass.”

She sized me up. “Oh I can and I will” she says taking her seat next to Luke.

“Bring it on Y/L/N.” I said before sitting down.

As the night wore on Ashton and Calum came back to an epic battle of Y/N actually beating my ass. Sitting in the cramped bus with my best friends and my girl I was thankful to the fans because without them I wouldn’t have any of this.


	2. Niall Horan: Love that Last

I was so excited! I got to see my best friend for the first time in two months. I smiled down at my carry on. I chuckled to myself Niall was going to totally freak out about me coming to see him. I mean I scraped together a lot of money to come and visit him in Italy, which he will probably kill me over because he ‘could have paid for it’. I walked out of the airport and hailed a taxi or cab or whatever they call them here. 

"Where to miss?" The Italian drive asked me and I rattled off the name of Niall’s hotel. I was so excited after all it had been forever. We pulled up to my hotel and I handed the driver my money. 

"Keep the change." I said as a swiftly exited the car. I exhaled I was so excited for this. I pulled out my phone and began to drag my carryon with me. I dialed the oh so familiar number.

“‘lo?”

"Hey Ni, what are you doing right now?" I asked as I entered the lobby. 

"Sitting in my room."

"Oh that sounds fun." I said sarcastically. 

I knew that Niall had rolled his eyes. “Just loads. What’s up?”

"Not much just got to my place." I said which wasn’t a lie I was at the my place for the next few nights. I walked up to the clerk and handed over my papers. The women nodded at me and began to type my information into her computer. I pulled my credit card out and slid it to her and she smiled gratefully at me before retrieving it.

"It’s really loud," Niall stated.

"Yeah neighbors are throwing another party."

"Y/N you can always call the po-"

"It’s fine Ni." I said as the women handed me a recite and my paper work along with my card back to me. I quickly signed the receipt and gave it to her. She slid me my key card and motioned to the number on the paper covering I nodded at her. and mouthed ‘thank you’. Before turning and walking to the elevators.

"Listen Ni I have an idea since we are both bored."

"Great what is it?"

"I’ll call you back in ten minutes sound good?" I hung up quickly and shoved my iPhone into my pocket. I punched the third floor button to head to my room. When the elevator doors dinged I ran out and booked it to my room as fast as I could. 

"325….327….329….331 this is it." I said out loud to myself and swiped my key card through. I dragged my carry on into the room and quickly. Thought about how I was actually going to surprise Niall without him catching on. I retrieved my phone from my pocket and I quickly dialed Niall back.

"Y/N." Niall said immediately.

I chuckled. “Ni.”

"What is this so called idea you have?"

"Okay I’m at the store and I’m going to pick something out and you have to guess what it is."

"Y/N this is kinda stupid."

I rolled my at him, “I don’t care. You are going to go to the lobby and into the gift shop and do the same. Call me back when you get there. ” I quickly hung up this was going to be so good.I chuckled at myself I mean this was pretty ridiculous. I heard my phone ring and noticed that it was Niall.

"That was fast." I said.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay boss what are my instructions?"

I grabbed my card key and walked out of my hotel room towards the elevator and decided that the stairs were a better choice. I quickly made my way down the flights. “Easy pick something out that reminds you of me.”

"Okay…" Niall responded as he trailed off. Which meant that he was really thinking about it. 

I reached the lobby level and took a deep breath and made my way to the gift shop. I spotted Niall wearing his Cowboy snapback along with a white t-shirt and jeans. I smiled a little at my best friend. 

Niall spoke again, “Alright. Now what?” 

"Describe it." I said before putting my phone on mute. When I entered the shop Niall didn’t notice me which almost caused me to laugh. He was staring at a postcard and I couldn’t see what was on it. 

"It’s….cute in a way…and is tender at times…" Niall said.

What in the hell was he looking at I wondered as he stared at it. 

"Oh really", I said out loud as I walked up behind him. 

"Yeah…." Niall must not have noticed that I didn’t use the phone. 

I peered around him and it was a picture of apes. “Oh my god! NIALL!” I exclaimed. 

Which resulted in him tensing up. I realized that he thought I was a crazed fan who wanted a picture and an autograph.

Niall turned and faced me. “Do you want a pic-Y/N?” Niall said surprised.

"Ni…." I glared at him playfully.

He began to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"Apes? Really Niall?"

"It was that or male gladiators."

I chuckled at him. “I don’t even want to know why either of those things remind you of me.”

Niall hugged me tightly and I felt his chest vibrate as he laughed at my response.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise you goofy!" I said cheerfully.

"Well you got me alright.." 

"Good to hear." I said smiling. 

"Come on let’s go to my room." Niall said and we quickly exited the shop and headed up to Niall’s room. When we arrived at Niall’s we both flopped onto his bed. 

"So…does Matt know you’re here?" Niall asked.

I sighed. “Actually yes.” 

Niall looked a little disappointed. You see Matt was a ‘bad boy’ at least at my school and we dated, I dumped him before coming to see Niall, for like two months. He treated my pretty bad, not one of those he beat the crap out of me, more like an exhausting fighting and ignoring relationships. Truth was after my boyfriend of two and a half years cheated on me I dated crap guys like Matt knowing that nothing good would ever come of it which really set Niall’s teeth on the edge.

"Why do you put up with him?" Niall said as he ran a hand threw my hair.

"I don’t anymore. We broke up."

"I’m sorry Y/N." Niall said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him so we were now basically laying on top of each other.

"Don’t be. I dumped him. I already knew that it wasn’t going to work out. So no harm and no foul." I said smiling up to his face.

"Why did you date him then?" 

"It’s a girl thing Ni-"

"Well I think that it is completely ridicules." 

I rolled my eyes at him as I played with the ends of his t-shirt. “After all i have gone through with guys Niall. Picking a guy and knowing his faults is better than picking one who hides his faults.” 

I could tell that something was up with Niall. “You okay?” I asked him.

"No. No I am not. I just don’t understand if some guy broke your heart why would you go after an even worse guy?"

"Tha-"

"You always go after the bad guy. I get it you don’t want to put your heart out there but how do you know that the best guy for you is waiting for just that?"

I sat up and stared down at Niall, “What is that supposed to mean?”

"It means that you have closed yourself off so much that you can’t see that maybe the person you should give a chance is right in front of you."

I was totally lost. What does any of what he is saying mean? “I’m lost Niall.”

"Never mind forget it." Niall said as he got off the bed and walked to the window.

"No I will not forget it. Explain!" I said. I just couldn’t figure out what I was supposed to understand.

"Your that dense?" 

I was slightly taken aback form Niall words. “Yes Ni I am so explain.”

"You date all these guys with terrible reputations or some supposed good guy who turns out to be a real jerk. Yet you won’t date the one person who has always put you above everything? Y/N that’s pretty messed up if you ask me."

"Wha-"

"No," Niall said as he began to pace in front of me. "I know you have been hurt and what Luke did really hurt you and that’s why you date guys like Matt. But there are good guys who would never do any of those things to you. I-"

"What are you getting at Niall?" My hands began to sweat I realized that this whole time Niall had been talking about himself.

"I’m saying is why haven’t you picked me? Jesus Y/N. You’ve got to know that I have always had feelings for you."

"Ni-" I started but was cut off by Niall’s sharp look which clearly said ‘if you interrupt I will make you pay’ so I shut my mouth.

"God Y/N how have you never noticed that I have been in love with you all of this time. Why do you think I don’t date other girls even when they throw themselves at me."

"I-" I was speechless to say the least, Niall Horan, thee Niall Horan was in love with me. Also the same Niall Horan who just happened to be my best friend.

"You know what forget it jus-" Niall stopped and looked at me before quickly walking to me and grab the nape of my neck and crashed his lips onto mine. His hands entangled themselves into my hair and I wound mine around his neck pulling him down to my height. The way our lips moved together rhythmically was enchanting in itself. I felt as if electricity ran threw my entire body for just this one sensation. When Niall pulled away we were both breathing heavily. Niall stepped back and shoved his hands into his pocket.

"I-" I had no words, at least nothing coherent.

"Y/N…" Niall seemed unsure of what to due next so he began to turn on his heel.

"Why now Niall? Why wait until now?"

He sighed,” I don’t know Y/N. You never seemed to see me like that so I just kept it to myself.”

"But…" I closed my eyes remembering the taste of him. "I did Ni. Maybe that’s why I went after those guys. Because I knew that it would drive you crazy and that it might make you tell me the truth."

"Y/N…" Niall said as if he was warning me.

"No, it makes sense.’

We both stared at each other for a long while. Our friendship just got a whole lot more complicated. 

"Y/N no more hiding the truth."

"I agree Ni. But I am terrified what if I am not good enough? Or smart enough? Or pretty enough Or-"

I was cut off with Niall kissing me. 

"You will always be all of those things to me." Niall said.

I sighed and let my guard completely down. “What if you break my heart just like Luke?” I whispered ashamed of my thought.

Niall grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. “Listen to me Y/N I would never EVER do anything like that to you. You are my heart and I will do anything I can to protect you. I will break my heart before I ever break yours. So don’t you ever compare me to that scum I am nothing like him. You come first in my book princess you always have.” He wiped the pad of his thumb across my cheek.

"I believe you Ni."

"Good princess because I don’t know how else to convince you that I won’t break your he-"

I grabbed the front of Niall’s shirt and brought his face down far enough to kiss him.

"I believe you Ni. I will always believe you." I said before drowning myself in the wonderful being that was my best friend and now boyfriend


	3. Niall Horan: Should've Chased Me

"See ya!" My best friends said as we left our favorite restaurant . 

"Miss yeah already! Don’t forget to come visit again soon.”

I sighed I couldn’t’ believe I was leaving Ireland for the second time. The first was when Niall and I broke up and screamed at each other. I pulled my coat a little closer and smiled I was glad after all this time I still could find this place beautiful even with some of my memories left slated. I heard a familiar laugh coming from a crowd outside of the restaurant down the street. I looked in the direction and saw a blonde man with four other men and a little girl. The mans blue eyes connected with mine and I realized that it was Niall. I sighed I guess it was a good thing he always deserved the best even if it wasn’t me. There was a little girl was on top of his shoulders. God why did he have to looks so good? When did he have a daughter? I sighed I really wouldn’t know I cut every part of him out of my life. I didn’t even listen to their cd. I mean of course I bought it but it just sat in my apartment. I avoided media and magazines like they were the plague because I could not stand the reminder of what used to be.

"Y/N why the hell would you do that!" Niall shouted at me. 

I rolled my eyes, “What did you want me to do Niall? Ignore it! Everyone has a breaking point! I’m nowhere near perfect!”

"Well that’s for sure!" 

I screamed in frustration. “We can’t keep fighting Niall!”

He ran a hand through his un-styled blonde hair. “Your right. Y/N were done. I can’t do this anymore. We both want different things and I think I need to be on my own. We don’t make each other happy an-“

Tears started to fall from my eyes. “No plea-please don’t do this Niall.” I begged him.

"I’m sorry. Loo-"

"I don’t want to hear it Niall! I need you! I love you for god sakes!" I screamed.

"But I don’t love you!" Niall shouted. 

"Wha-what?" I was stunned.

"Shit Y/N-"

"I-I’ll have someone pick up my stuff later Niall." I grabbed my purse and phone off the counter and headed for the door. I took deep breaths in an effort to stay calm and not let the dam of tears break threw.

"Y/N-"

"Your right Niall we obviously want different things." I shut the door calmly behind me and ran for the elevator. As soon as the doors closed the dam bursted. How could he do this to me! One year and he just throws it away like it’s nothing! He just threw my heart away and didn’t even think twice. The elevator doors opened and I walked to my car.

I looked behind me and balled even more. He didn’t come after me. He didn’t chase me. He let me go. He no longer loved me. 

I unlocked my car and climbed in I sat with my head against the steering wheel for the longest time. After everything we had been through he just let me go. I slowly put myself back together and put the car in gear. I glanced back in my rearview mirror. He wasn’t coming for me. 

I shook my head at my thoughts of the last time I was here and glanced back at Niall and the boys he looked happy and it made him look better than ever. I turned and began to walk the opposite direction because I knew I could never talk to him without dredging up the past. I guess I held on for so long that I didn’t realize I had time to let go. 

"Y/N?" I heard a familiar voice say. 

"Yes?" I said.

"It’s really you." Niall said to me.

"Yeah." 

"Ho-how are you?" He asks nervously.

I smiled at him. “I’m good. How about you?”

"Oh you know just read those magazines and they will tell you everything." Niall says jokingly.

"I wouldn’t know Niall I stopped keeping tabs on you a long time ago." I said quietly.

"Oh. Well umm….I’m good. Theo is his name."

"He’s beautiful Niall." I said softly.

"Thanks."

"It was good seeing you Niall. You look good." I said before turning to leave him.

"Do you ever think about us?" Niall asked softly.

I turned towards him and look into his eyes. ” I try not to.”

He looked stunned at my words. “It was that bad?”

"No. It was great Niall, it’s just why think about something I can’t change?" I decided instead of telling him the real reason lying would be best.

"I guess. I still do. Think about it that is." Niall said, "Do you regret us?"

"No. Never we were great. But like you said we never could have made it in the long haul." I said remembering his words from one of our many fights."I guess we both ended up where we belong. Right?"

"I guess…" Niall seemed shaken by my answers. 

"Yeah at least we both let each other go and moved on with our lives." I said sadly.

"Yeah…at least…" Niall said to me weakly.

"I’m happy Niall." I don’t know if I said the words for him or for myself.

Niall strained a smile. “I’m glad.”

We both stood in silence. 

"Goodbye Niall." I said while turning to walk down to my car to leave but at least I would be leaving on my own terms this time. As I went to open the car door a big hand slammed it shut. 

"I’m not happy." Niall said in my ear.

I slowly turned to face him allowing him to pin me against his car. “Nia-“

"I loved you so much. Y/N, I thought you were coming back. I was just mad and then you never did you just left me." Niall looked as if he was going to cry.

"Niall…" I trailed off I didn’t have a clue of what I should say.

"I thought you would come back." I saw a tear roll down Niall’s cheek.

"Well I didn’t." I stated matter-of-factly.

"It killed me." Niall had tears streaming down his face at this time.

I glared at him. “It killed you Niall? You? Your the one who told me to leave! So don’t you dare! Don’t you dare have a pity party for yourself when your the one who shattered my heart!”

"I was angry!" He defended himself.

"You were stupid! You picked the argument! If you didn’t want me to leave then why didn’t you chase after me?” I raised my hands and rubbed my face in frustrations. “It doesn’t matter Niall we both have gone on with our lives." 

"No you may have. But for the last two years I have been in my own personal hell. I couldn’t find you!"

"Look Niall I really have to leave." I said but it didn’t seem to register in his head.

"NO!" Niall shouted at me."Please….I-I-I can’t let you leave me again." 

"You have a different life than I do Niall an-" 

"Y/N?" Another familiar Irish accented voice said. 

"Greg." I was surprise that he was here. 

"You came back." He smiled.

"I came to visit some friends." I said.

"Oh…" His smile faltered. Greg held a one year old little girl in his arms.

"Look I have to g-"

"No. I need you please."

"Your begging will not help Niall." 

"I’m taking Theo home. See you later Niall." 

“He-“

"Greg’s?" NIall supplied for me.

"Yeah…" So he didn’t have a kid.

"Look Y/N I still love you. I never stopped and you left and you never came back. You broke my heart too."

"I know and I am sorry but Niall we can’t go back."

"I’m not asking to go back. I’m asking to move forward and if we have to start over. It doesn’t matter to me." Niall seemed more confidant.

"What if I say no?" I questioned him. 

"No? You won’t because you feel the same to. We still matter whether you like it or not."

"Ni-"

"One more shot. That’s all i need." Niall said interlacing our fingers together.

"What about the next time we fight?"

"I can’t guarantee what will happen but I can promise you if we fight now matter who’s right or who’s wrong I will chase after you. I can’t let you go please believe me." Niall pleaded with me.

"Your last chance Niall." I said before Niall crashed his lips onto mine.


	4. Niall Horan: Emotionally Compromised (Part I)

Three months. That was how long we have been broken up. Three long months and he still was not out of my system. I rolled out of bed collecting my tossed aside t-shirt. I had to put an end to this. I turned around and looked at the man sleeping next to me he broke up with me yet in the middle of the night he would come knocking on my door and I would let him in. I sighed and ran a hand threw my hair. I couldn’t keep putting myself through this pain. He no longer wanted to be together emotionally yet he hadn’t given up on his physically. I took a deep breath trying to keep the tears at bay I loved him but I know he doesn’t love me. I stared at his sleeping form I just couldn’t do the physical relationship exclusively because I was to emotionally invested in the man sleeping in my bed. Sighing I lean across the bed and shake his arm. “Niall. Niall. Niall you need to wake up.” I say gently trying to wake him as nice as possible. He doesn’t budge. “NIALL!” I shout.

He wakes up jumping. “Jesus Y/N. Is it morning already?” He asks glancing around for my clock.

I sighed. “No. That’s exactly why you have to leave.” I say tossing him his shirt.

Niall sits up in my queen sized bed and gives me a weird look. “Seriously? You’re kicking me out?” He says slipping his shirt over his head and climbing out of my bed to tug on his jeans.

“Yes because we can’t do this anymore and since we are not together you shouldn’t be staying the night.” I say simply heading towards my living room.

Niall sighed and followed closely behind me. “Get PMS over night?” He asks as he finds his shoes.

I groaned out of frustration. “No. I just can’t do this anymore. We broke up so this.” I gestured between me and him, “needs to end.”

Niall grabbed his keys and phone and walked up to me and went to kiss my lips. I quickly turned my head so his lips meet my cheek. “See you later than love.” He says pulling back looking offended.

“Just go.” I say quietly holding the door open for him.

He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. “If it’s what you want.”

I nodded as he headed out my door. “Oh and Niall?” I say getting his attention

He turns around to face me. “What?”

“Don’t come back.” I say with as much confidence as I can manage and shut the door on him as I see pain flash across his face. I bolted the door and slid to the floor leaning against it and cried because for the first time in three months it was actually over. As the tears slowed I headed back to my bed and fell asleep for the last time with his scent on my pillows.

___________

It’s been a week since I kicked Niall completely out of my life. I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes seemed to be unsually dark due to the emotional turmoil I was in. I mean I was almost with him six months just the last three we just had sex. I really should have known better to have let him keep coming back after he dumped me but no stupid me thought love can conquer the pain. Shaking my head I headed back to my room to get dressed I just couldn’t continue to mope about something that had been long gone. As I changed into jeans and my baggy grey sweatshirt my phone rang. “Hello?” I said padding my way to the kitchen.

“Hey Y/N…” It was Eleanor. Shit.”

“Hey…What’s up?” I asked running a hand through my hair.

“So you really ended it?” She says heading straight to the heart of the manner.

I sighed. “No El he ended it. I just ended the sex.”

I can tell she is pitying me. “Y/N-“

“Look I will be fine. I know myself better than anyone. I become attached to people who walk away from me even through I could never do that to them.”

“He didn’t wal-“

“He left me emotionally and that is a lot harder to swallow El. He dumped me and kept coming back for late night booty calls.” I sighed catching my becoming angry. “Look this is on me I knew I should not have let it continue but I did.”

“You’re a hell of a lot stronger than I would ever be Y/N because I would hold onto that small piece of Lou even though it was breaking my heart.”

I smiled tentatively. “It all hurts the same in the end.”

“So changing it to a happier subject…” She says on a laugh.

I laughed with her. “Oh thank god…What’s up?”

“I’m famished do you want to get lunch.”

“Yeah that sounds great when do yo-“

“I’m outside your place now.”

I laughed. “Why didn’t you just come up?” I asked as I grabbed my coat, keys, and phone.

“Eh. I was judging your mood plan a was to go to lunch. Plan b was if you felt like shit I was going to get ice cream and movies.”

I smiled as I headed out of the building. “I am so glad we are friends.” I say ending on a laugh.

Twenty minutes later we were sitting at a café eating lunch.

“I really missed this”

“Yeah I missed seeing you after you guys ‘broke up’ you stopped hanging out with us.”

“Oh. I meant the food here.” I say jokingly.

She tossed her napkin at me. “Smart ass, but seriously why didn’t you come back around?”

I sighed. “Honestly the first two weeks I didn’t see Niall so we techniacally were really over but then he would show up and we would have sex and I don’t know I just wasn’t over him.”

El smirked at me. “That’s probably because you were under him.” She said laughing as my face turned read.

I chucked the napkin back at her. “Ha. Ha. Very funny.”

“Any way please do continue.”

“I was to emotionally wrapped up in him I just couldn’t take seeing him knowing we weren’t you know….” I say trailing off.

She sighs. “This is really shitty.”

“Yeah tell me about it.”

She glanced back behind me and back at me. “First off the situation altogether sucked I completely agree. Second He just walked in with Josh.”

I groaned. “What the hell are the odds of that?” I asked pulling my hood up.

El groaned too. “There isn’t.” She says picking her phone up.

“Really?” I asked sarcastically.

“My dip shit of a boyfriend is a blabber mouth.” She hissed as she, well I assume, texted Louis.

“I see…” I say.

“Well well well… Look who we have here.” Josh says from behind us.

I glared at him. “Why are you here?” I asked haugthly.

“Great food. You know how us boys like to eat.” He says smirking at me

“Come on Y/N.” El says grabbing her purse

I pick my keys and phone up and we head towards the door.

“Y/N! Will you at least talk to me?” Niall asks as we pass him on our way out.

I sighed. “I just need time.” I say as I head out the door.

As we leave I hear El swear.

“What?”

“He’s following us.” She mumbles.

I turn around. “Niall seriously let me go.” I say throwing my hands up in the air.

“Y/N-“

“Look the sex was great but Niall it always has been for us but please understand it wasn’t just physical for me like it was for you. I need time and you need to let me walk away or I am not going to survive.”

Niall sighs and runs a hand through his already messy hair. “Can we at least be friends?”

I take a deep breath and study him. “Eventually, I promise I will call you when I am ready.”

“How long Y/N?”

“A couple weeks.”

He nods. “I’ll be gone on tour by then.” He says sadly.

“I know.”

Niall steps forward and pulls me into a hug. “I’ll miss you.” He whispers into my ear.

I slowly wrap my arms around him and squeeze. “I’ll miss you too but I have to do this for me.” I say pulling away from him.

“This sucks.”

As much as I enjoyed my pity party I felt my temper spike at him saying that. “Well excuse me Niall but you dumped me.” I say snarkily.

Niall gives a sarcastic laugh. “You weren’t complaining last night or the night before that or before that.”

I narrow my eyes at him. “That’s because I was in love with you dumbass!” I shout angrily.

Niall chuckled. “In love?”

“Yes mister. ‘We can’t be together because it’s to complicated.’ So take you’re ‘friends thing’ and shove it up your ass Niall.” I say storming off to El’s car. Before jumping in I look across the street a glare at Niall and climb into the car.

“Well that was…”

“Fucked up?” I asked as we pulled away and I watched Niall diappear in the side mirror.

“Wasn’t what I was going to say but it works.”

I sighed. Love sucked.


	5. Niall Horan: Meeting of Chance

Sitting inside of a pub in Dublin my friends and I took in the atmosphere. “God this place is packed!” I shouted over the pubs music to my three best friends Kelli, Dani, and Ash.

“Yet it is amazing! I mean the fact that we are even sitting here in Ireland drinking, legally I might add.” Kelli says.

We all laugh in response since we all drank any way just not in pubs well back home they are bars.

“I’m going to get another.” I shouted as my friends continued to talk about how great it was to be visiting over our spring break.

Making my way out of the corner booth was no small task due to the number of patrons inside of the pub, who all seemed to know each other I might add. As I weaved through the crowded tables I mumbled some sort of apologizes to any one I may have ran into. As I made it to the bar a blond with crutches hobbled in and as I approached me at the bar to head to the tables I saw his crutch slip and reached my hands out to steady him, which resulted with my arms at his waist.

“Woah. You okay?” I shouted over the noise as my eyes locked with his piercing blue ones.

He chuckled a bit and his cheeks turned red. “Yeah thanks love that would’ve been embarassin’.” He says with an Irish accent and a laugh.

I laughed with him. “For you or for me? Because I am pretty sure that we both would’ve fallen on our asses.”

He smiled showing off a row of perfectly straight white teeth. “Both I suppose. Which means I owe you.”

I shook my head and smiled. “No it’s alrig-“

“At least let me buy you a drink.”

I smiled at him, “One? I am not sure you can handle that.” I teased him.   
He threw his head back and laughed. “Well I guess it’s a good thing that you will be drinking with me.” He says smirking.

I scouted onto the bar stool closest to me and he did the same.

I stuck my hand out to him, “ The names Y/N by the way.”

“Niall.” He says as his larger calloused hand incased my small one. “ So Y/N do you catch guys much?” Niall asked before getting the bartenders attention to signal two beers.

I laughed, “Not really in the habit of it.”

Niall shook his head. “Such a shame you seem to be really good at it.”

I laughed. “Actually it’s usually the other way around.”

Niall smirks, “I bet it is.”

I laughed and smacked his arm. “Hey now not like that.”  
“Uh-huh I am sure.” Niall says as he drawls out the word sure and quirks his eyebrow at me.

As the bartender sets down our drinks he gives Niall an odd look which I shrug as him being a regular and not usually seen with a girl.

“Seriously.” I say on a laugh. “I had a few knee surgeries and slipping on the floor became a sort of Olympic sport to me.

Niall laughed. “ I know the feeling but I feel like a lot of guys used it to their advantage to help you out.” Niall said smirking.

I shook my head and laughed, “All the time, it was so annoying.” I said in my best dramatic voice which caused us both to burst out in obnoxious laughter.

As the night drew on my and Niall fell into an easy conversation and got lost in exchanging stories about our lives.

Midway through Niall’s story about his broteher’s wedding a voice cleared behind me. I turned to see my friends that I forgot about.

“Hey Y/N were heading back now.” Dani says trying to hide a smirk.

Kelli seemed to want to ask who I was talking to and why I forgot my friends were around but refrained from doing so. “Here’s your coat and phone.” She say handing them to me.

As I glance at my phone I realized Niall and I sat here talking for two hours. Shit. I sighed and stood up as my friends headed out the door. As I slipped on my coat I looked at Niall who seemed a bit disappointed.

“That’s my queue to go.” I say on a sigh and offer Niall a half smile.

Niall returned my smile. “Yeah…”

“It was nice meeting you Niall.” I say leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“You too Y/N.” Niall says .

As I walked out of the pub I could feel his blue eyes follow me out the door. As I hit the brisk air I sighed I felt as if something in my life was about to change.


	6. Niall Horan: Second Chances

Sitting inside of a pub in Dublin my friends and I took in the atmosphere. “God this place is packed!” I shouted over the pubs music to my three best friends Kelli, Dani, and Ash.

“Yet it is amazing! I mean the fact that we are even sitting here in Ireland drinking, legally I might add.” Kelli says.

We all laugh in response since we all drank any way just not in pubs well back home they are bars.

“I’m going to get another.” I shouted as my friends continued to talk about how great it was to be visiting over our spring break.

Making my way out of the corner booth was no small task due to the number of patrons inside of the pub, who all seemed to know each other I might add. As I weaved through the crowded tables I mumbled some sort of apologizes to any one I may have ran into. As I made it to the bar a blond with crutches hobbled in and as I approached me at the bar to head to the tables I saw his crutch slip and reached my hands out to steady him, which resulted with my arms at his waist.

“Woah. You okay?” I shouted over the noise as my eyes locked with his piercing blue ones.

He chuckled a bit and his cheeks turned red. “Yeah thanks love that would’ve been embarassin’.” He says with an Irish accent and a laugh.

I laughed with him. “For you or for me? Because I am pretty sure that we both would’ve fallen on our asses.”

He smiled showing off a row of perfectly straight white teeth. “Both I suppose. Which means I owe you.”

I shook my head and smiled. “No it’s alrig-“

“At least let me buy you a drink.”

I smiled at him, “One? I am not sure you can handle that.” I teased him.   
He threw his head back and laughed. “Well I guess it’s a good thing that you will be drinking with me.” He says smirking.

I scouted onto the bar stool closest to me and he did the same.

I stuck my hand out to him, “ The names Y/N by the way.”

“Niall.” He says as his larger calloused hand incased my small one. “ So Y/N do you catch guys much?” Niall asked before getting the bartenders attention to signal two beers.

I laughed, “Not really in the habit of it.”

Niall shook his head. “Such a shame you seem to be really good at it.”

I laughed. “Actually it’s usually the other way around.”

Niall smirks, “I bet it is.”

I laughed and smacked his arm. “Hey now not like that.”  
“Uh-huh I am sure.” Niall says as he drawls out the word sure and quirks his eyebrow at me.

As the bartender sets down our drinks he gives Niall an odd look which I shrug as him being a regular and not usually seen with a girl.

“Seriously.” I say on a laugh. “I had a few knee surgeries and slipping on the floor became a sort of Olympic sport to me.

Niall laughed. “ I know the feeling but I feel like a lot of guys used it to their advantage to help you out.” Niall said smirking.

I shook my head and laughed, “All the time, it was so annoying.” I said in my best dramatic voice which caused us both to burst out in obnoxious laughter.

As the night drew on my and Niall fell into an easy conversation and got lost in exchanging stories about our lives.

Midway through Niall’s story about his broteher’s wedding a voice cleared behind me. I turned to see my friends that I forgot about.

“Hey Y/N were heading back now.” Dani says trying to hide a smirk.

Kelli seemed to want to ask who I was talking to and why I forgot my friends were around but refrained from doing so. “Here’s your coat and phone.” She say handing them to me.

As I glance at my phone I realized Niall and I sat here talking for two hours. Shit. I sighed and stood up as my friends headed out the door. As I slipped on my coat I looked at Niall who seemed a bit disappointed.

“That’s my queue to go.” I say on a sigh and offer Niall a half smile.

Niall returned my smile. “Yeah…”

“It was nice meeting you Niall.” I say leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“You too Y/N.” Niall says .

As I walked out of the pub I could feel his blue eyes follow me out the door. As I hit the brisk air I sighed I felt as if something in my life was about to change.


	7. Niall Horan: Nothing Feels Like You

Sitting inside of a pub in Dublin my friends and I took in the atmosphere. “God this place is packed!” I shouted over the pubs music to my three best friends Kelli, Dani, and Ash.

“Yet it is amazing! I mean the fact that we are even sitting here in Ireland drinking, legally I might add.” Kelli says.

We all laugh in response since we all drank any way just not in pubs well back home they are bars.

“I’m going to get another.” I shouted as my friends continued to talk about how great it was to be visiting over our spring break.

Making my way out of the corner booth was no small task due to the number of patrons inside of the pub, who all seemed to know each other I might add. As I weaved through the crowded tables I mumbled some sort of apologizes to any one I may have ran into. As I made it to the bar a blond with crutches hobbled in and as I approached me at the bar to head to the tables I saw his crutch slip and reached my hands out to steady him, which resulted with my arms at his waist.

“Woah. You okay?” I shouted over the noise as my eyes locked with his piercing blue ones.

He chuckled a bit and his cheeks turned red. “Yeah thanks love that would’ve been embarassin’.” He says with an Irish accent and a laugh.

I laughed with him. “For you or for me? Because I am pretty sure that we both would’ve fallen on our asses.”

He smiled showing off a row of perfectly straight white teeth. “Both I suppose. Which means I owe you.”

I shook my head and smiled. “No it’s alrig-“

“At least let me buy you a drink.”

I smiled at him, “One? I am not sure you can handle that.” I teased him.   
He threw his head back and laughed. “Well I guess it’s a good thing that you will be drinking with me.” He says smirking.

I scouted onto the bar stool closest to me and he did the same.

I stuck my hand out to him, “ The names Y/N by the way.”

“Niall.” He says as his larger calloused hand incased my small one. “ So Y/N do you catch guys much?” Niall asked before getting the bartenders attention to signal two beers.

I laughed, “Not really in the habit of it.”

Niall shook his head. “Such a shame you seem to be really good at it.”

I laughed. “Actually it’s usually the other way around.”

Niall smirks, “I bet it is.”

I laughed and smacked his arm. “Hey now not like that.”  
“Uh-huh I am sure.” Niall says as he drawls out the word sure and quirks his eyebrow at me.

As the bartender sets down our drinks he gives Niall an odd look which I shrug as him being a regular and not usually seen with a girl.

“Seriously.” I say on a laugh. “I had a few knee surgeries and slipping on the floor became a sort of Olympic sport to me.

Niall laughed. “ I know the feeling but I feel like a lot of guys used it to their advantage to help you out.” Niall said smirking.

I shook my head and laughed, “All the time, it was so annoying.” I said in my best dramatic voice which caused us both to burst out in obnoxious laughter.

As the night drew on my and Niall fell into an easy conversation and got lost in exchanging stories about our lives.

Midway through Niall’s story about his broteher’s wedding a voice cleared behind me. I turned to see my friends that I forgot about.

“Hey Y/N were heading back now.” Dani says trying to hide a smirk.

Kelli seemed to want to ask who I was talking to and why I forgot my friends were around but refrained from doing so. “Here’s your coat and phone.” She say handing them to me.

As I glance at my phone I realized Niall and I sat here talking for two hours. Shit. I sighed and stood up as my friends headed out the door. As I slipped on my coat I looked at Niall who seemed a bit disappointed.

“That’s my queue to go.” I say on a sigh and offer Niall a half smile.

Niall returned my smile. “Yeah…”

“It was nice meeting you Niall.” I say leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“You too Y/N.” Niall says .

As I walked out of the pub I could feel his blue eyes follow me out the door. As I hit the brisk air I sighed I felt as if something in my life was about to change.


	8. Niall Horan: Crossing Boundaries

"Why don’t you just make him dinner?" Eleanour said to me. 

"You think he’d like that?" I was so excited for tonight. I was surprising Niall we hadn’t had much time to spend together since he got back from tour and was in the recording studio again.

"Yeah." I heard her searching for something. "Here it is. I’ll meet you at his place you bring the food and I will bring the key."

I laughed. “How do you have a key to his house?”

"i’m at Lou’s." she said with a laugh.

"Alright see you in a half hour?" 

"Sounds good love."

I quickly ran to the store to get some food to make some chicken premavera for Niall. I was so excited. I pulled up to Niall’s and sure enough El was standing outside her car with the key.

"So what are you making lover boy?" She asked as I retrieved the bag of groceries and flowers I got for his kitchen. 

"I’m making him shrimp and roasted red peppers. I thought romantic Italian."

"Oh my god. I wish I was him. I love that stuff." We both lauded as we walked into the kitchen.

"I guess I could save you some. No garuntee’s though Ni will probably eat it all."

"I’ll try not to take offense if he does." Eleanor sighed. "Okay, anything else you need before I go?"

"No I am good and thanks for the help." 

"Yeah. I’ll leave the key here just in case you need to run out." 

"Alright by." I said to her. I smiled this was going to be amazing. I began to hum as I prepared the food. I was glowing. I felt at home at Niall’s, I mean have been here before but this time it felt different. I didn’t know how to explain it. I completed dinner and covered it leaving it on the stove to keep it warm so we could eat it when Niall came home. I began to search his house for something to water the flowers with. 

Niall’s POV

I was sweaty and pissed off due to stupid management and their attitude on what we are supposed to be doing. I just wanted a shower, a nice cold beer, and a handful of aspirin. My head was pounding so heard maybe I should have the aspirin, then the beer, and finish off with a shower. The day started out fine with the boys and I sitting and recording our fourth album. Jokin’ around and pullin’ pranks as usual until management got a bug stuck up their ass that we needed to ‘be serious and professional’. It wasn’t like we weren’t working we were just enjoyin’ it. I rolled my shoulders in an attempt to loosen them from the tension the rest of my body was causing on it. I sighed makin’ the last turn into my driveway when I noticed hercar. I didn’t understand I know we didn’t have plans tonight. Or maybe I mixed up the days? I walked in through the garage and noticed there was a plant in my kitchen. Where the hell did that come from? I ran a hand though my hair. My head was pounding which only made my irritation grow. I just wanted a beer and shower I didn’t need this right now. I scowled at the plants. 

Y/N walked into the kitchen singing to the blasted radio which was not helping my headache. I noticed my keys on the counter.

"Oh. Hey, I didn’t hear you come in babe." She said as she walked over to my stove and switched the heat off 

"Not surprised love, you were just entertain’ my entire neighborhood with your Avril Lavinge."

She laughed. “I’m sorry I didn’t even realize it was that loud Ni.” She said while walking to turn off the music. “I like to use it when I cook. Since I didn’t hear you come in I guess it’s no surprise that I made you dinner. You want a beer?” She said smiling.

"Uh yeah. Thanks." I said as I reached over her head to grab the aspirin. 

"Hard day babe?" She sounded sympathetic. She opened my beer and handed it to me.

"I need a shower." 

She laughed. “You’re right you smell.” She joked as she stood on her toes and brushed a kiss to my lips.

"Who gave you the keys?" I asked as I took a swig of my beer. 

"El, she said you guys would be in the studio all day so I thought ‘hey why not surprise him with dinner’. So I bought some food and some flowers for you kitchen. Why don’t you go shower quick and i’ll toss us a salad?" Or I can hold dinner."

"What are you doin’ Y/N? I asked her

"I just wanted to do something for you babe. You work so hard and we hardly see each other with the Take Me Home tour. " Her smile faded a little as she looked at me. "I misjudged this didn’t I?"

I rubbed my temples. God was it possible for my brain to explode from pressure? “No, I just had a pisser of a day that’s all love.”

"Which I have added to." She seemed upset.

"Yes." I answered. "No." Shit, this is great just great. "Look it’s just a bad day love. I just need time to relax. You know you should’ve just called if you wanted to make dinner and we could have planned it out together." I said without thinking much about. 

Normal POV

He picked up the spare key on the counter and put it in his jean pocket. He might as well have slapped me.

"Don’t worry Niall. The farthest I went was here." I was mad to say the least.

"What’s that even mean?"

"Look next time I want to surprise my boyfriend I will make sure to ask first.”

"Oh come on! Give me a break Y/N!" He growled out.

”Give you a break Ni? I haven’t seen you in close to six weeks and when I surprise you with something nice you throw it back in my face. Not to mention how humiliating it was to have Eleanor let me into my boyfriends house. Jesus Ni we have been together for what ten months? Yet you don’t even trust me with a stupid, lousy house key?” 

"It has nothin’ to do with trust. I jus-"

"Bullshit. Niall that’s complete and utter bullshit. Do you realize that every time I come here- you make me feel as if I am invading your space? I never feel like I am welcome here Ni."

"Now that’s bullshit! You are welcome here. You’re just being ridiculus. Look why don’t you go home. We can talk about this later because I really don’t want to fight right now."

"Well that’s to bad Ni I want to! I can tell it irritated you that i invaded your space and that I made myself at home here!”

"Jesus, look you just caught me at a bad time."

"Oh really?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Look I am committed to you that should be more than enough. Trust me babe there is no one else. "

"Niall I never said there was someone else. This is about you and me! You only seem to want me on your terms!"

Niall ran a hand through his hair and was about to speak. “Don’t interrupt Ni. As long as we stick to what you want it’s fine but when I can’t do something nice for you to show you how much I care without pissing you off there is a problem.”

"Jesus Christ I am so lost."

"Niall I made you dinner and you made it look like I had committed a criminal act."

"That’s enough Y/N. I think you need to leave now." 

My mouth dropped. I can’t believe he just said that to me. “It is not enough Niall and quite frankly I am not settling for something that’s not enough.” I turned to leave.

"That’s not what I meant Y/N and you know it. I honestly am sorry please just go home and we will talk tomorrow."

"Honestly Ni I just don’t get you. Look I am in love with you and I want you to accept me not just on your terms but mine to. I want this to work Ni but if this whole space thing you have going o-"

"Look just sit down a-"

"You did not just order me like a dog Ni."

"Jesus Christ women I did not call you one. All I want you to do is sit down so we can talk about this."

I stood tapping my foot. ” Now you want me to sit down?”

Niall groaned in frustration and threw his hand in the air. We were both talking in circles. “I need some air. Look if your here when I am back fine, but if your not I really don’t care at this point.” 

I heard the door slam and Niall leave. As his words rang in my head 'Look if your here when I am back fine, but if your not I really don't care at this point' he didn’t care if I stayed. Usually i would cry but I was just pissed. I picked up my car keys and purse and got into my car. I headed home. I can’t believe he said that. I went home and cleaned. I always cleaned when I was made in order to clear my mind. I heard keys jingle at the door. 

"Y/N please open the door." Niall sighed on the other side of the door.

I sighed and walked to it leaving my Windex and rag on the dining room table. I opened it up to him. ” I don’t want to fight Niall.”

"I don’t either..listen princess I am sorry for taking my pisser of a day out on you."

"Lo-"

"You talked earlier now it’s my turn. Look I regret telling you I don’t care if you left or not because babe it’s not true. I need you and when I came back and saw you weren’t there I went crazy. I love you. I really love you and if you don’t for-"

I cut him off. “It really hurt Ni.” I said glaring and folding my arms over my chest.

He encircled me in his embrace.”I know princess I am so sorry.”

"I love you Ni." I said as the anger seemed to dissipate out of me.

"I love you too." 

He pecked my lips. “And to prove to you how much I love you I want you to have one.” Niall pulled out a key to his house.

"Ni if-"

"No you were right I only wanted you on my terms and that is wrong because your needs are far better and more important than mine."

"Ni I love you."

"I love you too." We both settled on my couch and cuddled.

"I really am sorry."

I groaned. “Niall stop apoligzing.”

"But babe I-"

"Niall!" I laughed.

He chuckled. “Fine because you want me to princess.”


	9. Niall Horan: Leave Out The Rest

I was chilling with Niall on the tour bus. Well actually I was awake and he was sleeping next to me. We had been dating for a year which was crazy. I sighed looking down at his beautiful face. Sometimes I wondered why he would even date someone like me. All of the fans hated me, well not all just a lot because Niall was their ‘snowflake’ but if he even had a clue how much hate I got he would blow his top. I’m pretty sure it would break his heart which is exactly why I didn’t tell him but now it was getting harder because I was with him and it was defiently putting strain on me. It was to the point I couldn’t sleep anymore.

"You alright darlin’?" 

I looked down at my boyfriend. “Yeah I’m fine. Just thinking.”

"Your lying." He said. 

"No really I am just thinking."

He sat up and looked at me seriously. “Then what are you thinking about darlin’?” He asked as he traced lines on my arms. 

"Nothing really Ni." I really did not want him to have this burden. It would kill him. I remember when Harry got all the hate from the whole Haylor thing it really upset Niall that the fans were being so mean to Harry and hiss choice.

He raised his eyebrows at me. “You know you can tell me anything right?” He seemed so concerned about what I was thinking.

"If I tell you. You have to promise not to do anything Ni. I know you and you overreact about these things."

"Your scaring me darlin’. Just tell me."

"Promise Ni." I stuck out my pinky.

He rolled his eyes and intertwined our pinky’s. “Alright I promised.”

"Look. I love you so none of this matters okay?"

"Okay…" He trailed off waiting for me to reply. 

I pulled out my phone and brought up my twitter. “Your the only thing that matters Ni.” I said handing my phone over to him.

I saw his face go from disgust, to pain, to sadness, and everything in between within a matter of seconds. It broke my heart I hated to see him like this.

"Ho-How long has this been going on Y/N?"

"It doesn’t matter Ni. I have bee-"

"God dammit! It matters to me. You matter to me and all of this." He said gesturing towards my phone. "Matters so don’t try and push it aside and pretend it does not matter."

"Ni your overreacting. Remember you promised?" I said trying to calm him down.

But it seemed my words pushed him in the opposite direction. “I take it back I-I unpromise. How long?” 

I sighed. I knew that I couldn’t lie to him. “Since we started dating.”

"Jesus Y/N and you have kept this from me because?"

"I didn’t want you to worry about me Ni. I jus-"

Niall laughed sarcastically. “Not worry? That’s great just great. Really worry? How about the fact that you are getting threatened and bullied? You don’t deserve this.”

"It’s not a big deal Ni-"

"Yes it is and the fact that you hid it form me made it worse."I reached my hand out to comfort him but he stood up and walked down the small aisle. "Don’t touch me right now." 

Niall walked off the bus and left me alone. I buried my head in my hands I hated to see him so torn apart. He would never get over this. I sighed this broke his heart. 

"Y/N." I heard his sweet voice call from the front of the bus.

"Yeah Ni?" I said without looking up.

I heard him come closer to me. I glanced up and saw that he was kneeling in front of me. He grabbed both of my hands and held them in his larger ones. “Are you okay?”

I nodded “I’m fine Ni.”

"Are you? Are you fine though?"

"I-" I didn’t know what to say. "Honestly Ni it hurts. I mean of who wouldn’t it hurt?"

"I’m so sorry darlin’." He said.

"Ni…." I said grabbing his face. I noticed that there was tears in his eyes.

"This is all my fault." 

"No Ni… This…." I said gesturing all around us."Is what I want. I want you. What other people say doesn’t really matter. You and me Ni that’s what matters."

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"Because I have you. Your all I need." I said trying to get through his thick skull.

"Why didn’t you tell me until now?"

"Honestly?" I asked.

He nodded s he traced the palms of my hands.

"I didn’t want you to be hurt by it. I mean yeah it hurt me but I know it’s nothing personal. Well it is but it’s only because they care so much about you."

"Well maybe they should care less." I heard him mumble.

"You and I both know that you love each of them so don’t say that."

"When did you become so smart?" He said smiling weakly at me.

I playfully punched his chest. “Har. Har.”

"I just wish I would have known. It kills me that you dealt with this on your own."

I smiled at him. How did I get so lucky?

"You know all those things they say aren’t true right?" Niall said looking me in the eyes.

I raised my eyebrows in confusion. “What?”

"Your the most beautiful women I know. You have a heart of gold and you try to help everyone around you. You protect everyone you care about without even thinking about the consequences of what it does to you. You see the world through the good and you don’t acknowledge the bad. How they don’t see you like I do… well …it makes me think they can’t judge someone who has good character."

"Ni…" I trailed off realizing he wasn’t done.

"You went through this for a year on your own and the strength you had to do that…well I wish I had it because it kills me that someone as beautiful as you gets treated so poorly."

"Ni your my strength. Your what gets me through it all. Everytime they said something bad I thought of you and you pushed me through it all. Even though you didn’t know you helped me through it. Your worth protecting your worth the world. You are my world Ni" I said smiling at him.

"No Y/N your my world and for all of this I love you even more."

"I love you too Ni." I said as I kissed him.

I heard his stomach growl which caused us both to break the kiss and laugh. 

"Let’s go get some food darlin’.’" He said.

As we walked off the bus he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and placed a kiss on top of my head these were the moments that I lived for the reason why I made it through the hell they put me through. This magnificent man he was my strength.


	10. Louis Tomlinson: Summer Back

Sitting on the beach I sighed we were in Madrid for the next set of TMH concerts and I was alone on a beach. I looked out into the endless blue how could I be so stupid. Of course I had at one time loved Eleanor but we grew a part and then when Y/N came along it was like a breath of fresh air. I didn’t have to hide behind anything I could be just me. I ran a hand through my already messy hair. I thought back to last summer when El and I took a break and I met Y/N in California.

"Look Louis I can’t come I have stuff to do!" Eleanor said which caused me to roll my eyes.

"I haven’t seen you in two weeks. Can’t you just fly out to see me?" I could not believe it my girlfriend didn’t want anything to do with me.

"No, I can’t always bend to your needs Louis." I heard her sigh."I-I need a break from us."

I ran a hand through my hair. “I agree.”

"So…..I’ll call you later then?"

"Whenever your ready." I said and hung up on her and went for a walk down to the water. 

I walked down and ran into someone causing them to drop their things all across the beach.

"God..I’m terribly sorry." I said retrieving the persons things.

A female voice giggled slightly. “Don’t worry about it.” 

I looked up and was meet with the most amazing eyes and smile I had ever seen. I stuck my hand out to her. “Louis.”

She smiled and shook my hand. “Y/N.”

I pulled myself out of my flashback seeing as it could only cause me pain. I was back with Eleanor and Y/N was long behind me. I sighed and looked down the beach and saw a girl with long brown wavy hair wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses walking down the beach alone. I smiled because she reminded me of the girl who helped my find myself and taught me how to love who I was. As the girl got closer I realized she looked a lot like Y/N, until I noticed that it was actually her. What was she doing here? Crap what if she notices me? Management will go ape shit, not like I really care but Eleanor will not be happy about this. I pulled my snapback down further in an attempt to hide my face.

After about a week after California I went back to visit Y/N we had been secretly dating for about three weeks and it was amazing. Eleanor had made no attempt to come back so I had nothing to worry about.

"Lou I don’t think this is a good idea." Y/N said as we walked up to her parents house.

"It’ll be fine." I said smiling and kissing her temple. 

"Mom?" Y/N asked.

"In the back sweetie."

We made our way to the back yard and I noticed that it was only Y/N mom and not her dad. 

"Where’s dad?" Y/N asked.

"Work he won’t be making it." replied Y/N mom.

"Oh. Well I will be right back." Y/N said.

After Y/N left me and her mom and I sat in silence. 

"I don’t like you." Her mom said to me.

It kind of stung considering Y/N meant a lot to me. “Why?”

"The way you look at each other….It doesn’t matter I mean it’s only a summer thing." Her mom said before turning on her heel.

I guess I should have known that we would not have made it considering we came from two entirely different worlds. I noticed that Y/N just stood by the shore looking out at the Ocean. I smiled she still looked beautiful in an effortless way her curves made her perfect. She looked happy, at least from what I could tell. I sighed I knew there was nothing that I would change about the days we had together but sometimes I wonder what if I would have choose her. Would I be happier? Y/N turned around and as she did so our eyes connected. She seemed to freeze and not know what to do. After a few seconds she shook herself out of it and approached me. 

"Hello Lou. Long time no see." She said while giving me a strained smile.

"Yes…Yes it has." I croaked out. "How have you been?" 

"I’m good." 

I looked down at my hands. So she was happy that was good. “Good to hear. How’s college life treating you?” 

"Good I’m just glad freshmen year is over." She said smiling a little.

I smiled at her. “Good…You want to sit?” 

She looked at me hesitantly. “I-I should probably go…” she trailed off. 

"Oh come on join me." I said patting the sand next to me. 

"Okay."

We sat in silence for the longest time. 

"Y/N…" I said quietly.

"Yeah Lou."

"Do you think about us?"

She seemed to be contemplated over what she was going to say but after a long stretch of time I didn’t think she was ever going to reply. “Some day’s.” She sighed,”Sometimes I wonder what if you would have stayed and choose me. But most days I try so hard to go on and ignore that we ever happened. “

My chest tightened. She regretted all that we had been? “I’m sorry you feel that way.”

"Sometimes Lou I look through all of our pictures and it sinks in we actually happened. So please don’t think that I regret us. You were my first of almost everything and what we had was special but there is no us anymore so there is no point in reminiscing over something that does not exist." Y/N said in a sad voice.

"I would change us." I said.

"I know and I hope you’re happy with Eleanor. You deserve to be happy Lou." Y/N said as she got up and walked off the beach. 

Happy? I wasn’t happy but I wasn’t sad either. I couldn’t remember the last time I was that happy. I looked next to me where Y/N had previously sat. I groaned at myself and quickly got up and headed in the direction that Y/N went in. I looked all different directions and realized that she hadn’t got to far.

"Y/N!" I shouted.

She turned and looked at me suspiciously. “What Lou?”

"I’m sorry..But I have to know do you still love me?" I had to know.

"Are you serious Lou?" She was angry,"You packed your bags and you just left. You left me along. No calls. No text. Just a lossy note explaining that you went back to Eleanor. The worst part of it was that you didn’t even have the guts to do it to my face."

"Y/N…"

"NO LOU! You want the bloody truth here it is. I thought we went good but now I realize we really weren’t. "

I saw the tears begin to fall down her face. I stepped closer to her. I just wanted to be alone with her just hide away from the world for a while. “I couldn’t I-I just couldn’t.” I had no excuse I left but I always cared.

"You promised me if things changed we would talk. You broke that promise Lou."

"I didn’t want to hurt you." I mumbled.

"So a note with a stupid cheap explanation on it was the best idea? Because guess what Lou it all hurts the same in the end.”

I studied her face.” Your absolutely right, but guess what it hurt me to. It killed me doing that to you.”

"Then why did you do it?" She asked.

I didn’t know how to answer her. Why did she have to make this so hard? Nothing was going to change. “Wasn’t the summer enough?” I asked her.

She shook her head. “No Lou, but now it really doesn’t matter.”

I ran a hand threw my hair. “I’m glad you said so.”

"What? Lou your confusing me."

"Really? Because to me it’s finally clear."

She raised her eyebrow at me as if to say go on.

"I was sitting here thinking of you before I even saw you. How you made me feel and I realized something. What me and El have is normal boring but what we had was exciting, unpredictable and most importantly everything I had ever wanted in a relationship."

"What are you saying Lou?"

"I want you. Not just for the summer but every day." I said while stepping closer to her. "I loved you then but I’m in love with you now." 

"What about Eleanor?"

"We’re done. Even if you decide you can’t be with me because I would rather be alone than ever be with someone who wasn’t you. Y/N this is me fighting for you."

I looked into her eyes and saw the conflict and chaos that was wrecking havoc on her. “I-I don’t know what to say Lou.”

I stepped close enough to feel her breath on my cheek. “What ever you need to say.”

"I-" Y/N stopped in mid sentence and grabbed me. and intertwined our fingers together. "I want us to Lou but you have to prove it.”

I smiled before capturing her lips. I finally did it . I finally had someone who let me be me and I was going to prove to her that I was the one for her.


	11. Louis Tomlinson: Nothing Feels Like You

Sitting in my cold apartment I couldn’t help but continuously checking my phone waiting for my boyfriend to text me. I sighed this whole dating a pop star thing sucked. Whoever wanted this life didn’t know how hard it was to stay in contact. My phone started to vibrant in my hand I quickly looked and saw that it was my roommate and groaned. Life definitely sucked at this point. Sighing I thought back to the last time that I saw Louis.

“Babe…” He moaned out, actually it was more of a whine.

“What?” I asked rolling my eyes from the living room.

“I can’t find my favorite shirt.” He says pouting from his bedroom.

I looked down at the shirt I stole form his closet. “That sucks babe.” I say smirking.

Louis came into his living room. “I want to take it on tour.”

I turned towards him and he noticed that I had his shirt on. “You do?”

Louis smirked. “It looks better on you than it does me.”

I stood up and walked towards him. “Does that mean I have to take it off?” I asked pretending to pout.   
“Well…”

I slowly took the shirt off and handed it to him. “Go ahead and pack it. I’d hate for you to not have your favorite shirt.” I say making my way back to the couch with just my bra and sweat pants on.

I heard a growl behind me. “That’s not fair..” Louis says as he rounds the couch.

“What?” I asked feigning innocence.  
Louis leans down and captures my bottom lip between his teeth. “You don’t play fair.”

I smirked and wrapped my arms around his neck. “I play to win…”

I smiled at the memory since it was the last one I had before dropping him off at the airport. I texted my roommate back and told her I would go out to the club with her seeing as I had nothing else to do tonight except sit and wait for Lou to not be busy. Don’t get me wrong I had a great life. I practically have everything but when Lou was gone nothing else really had meaning. As I got ready I checked my Twitter account and sigh while most of the boys girlfriend got hate for dating them most people told me to leave Lou because he was worthless. I click out of twitter and dial the oh so familiar number of Lou.

“’Lo?” A sleeping voice asked.

“Did I wake you up?” I asked while slapping my forehead. Of course I woke him up it has to be like three were he was.

“Don’t worry about it. What’s up?” He says groggily.

“I just wanted to hear your voice.”

“Y/N…” He says knowing that’s not why I called.

“I miss you …” I say sitting down on the side of the tub.

He sighs, “I miss you to babe. This whole distance thing sucks.”

“Yeah.” I say running a hand through my hair. “Have you been on Twitter?” I asked.

“No should I have been?”  
“No!” Isay to quickly.

“Y/N….” He says in a warning tone

“They are just saying bad stuff about you…”

“Do you believe it?” He asks quietly.

“LOUIS! Of course not.” I say worried.

“Maybe you should it might change how you feel…about me.”

“No matter what they say it’s not going to change how I feel Lou. I love you.” I say trying to comfort my boyfriend after hurting him.

I can tell that he is smiling. “Even miles apart you always seem to know the right thing to say.”

I smile. “That’s because I know you better than any one.”

“There’s not a person like you out there Y/N.”

I smiled. “No there’s not and there’s no one like you either. I really do love you Lou.”

“I love you too. Always and forever right?”

I smile. “Always and forever. Get some sleep see you soon.”

“Thanks love. Call you tomorrow.”

After hanging up with Louis I decided that even though the distance didn’t bother me I needed to see him because nothing compared to how he made me feel or the person I was when I was with him.


	12. Louis Tomlinson: Any Other Choice

How long is this going to be Louis?” Y/N asks me in a monotone.

I sigh. “Two hours.” I say not wanting to cause a fight.

She runs a hand through her hair. “Fine. I’ll go. I have to go get dressed first.” She says heading to our once shared bedroom.

I sigh and sit down on the couch. Y/N had overheard a conversation that I had with Harry about Eleanor that shouldn’t have even happened, two days ago, and my life seemed to be turned upside done. It was stupid, I was stupid for even saying it, and the worst part is it didn’t even matter.

“What if El and I could work it out? What if it worked for us this time around?” I ask Harry.

Harry shrugged as we watched the game on TV. “Is that what you want? What about Y/N?”

I sighed. I still though about El, a lot more than I should admit to and Y/N was the perfect girl. Everyone loved her my mom, the boys, and even the fans. But I always felt like El and I would make it in the long run. “ I think it is. I love Y/N but.. El was my first you know?” I say unknowing of the audience.

“Louis…” a quiet voice says behind me.

I whip my head around to be connected with two beautiful tear filled eyes that I fell in love with.

“Y/N…” I says getting up to explain.

“Please don’t.” She says through a sob. “I-I n-need to be alone.” She stutters out and heads for our shared bedroom.

As I hear the door shut I sink back to my place on the couch. “Shit.” I mumbled out.

“I’m going to go mate. Looks like you have some explaining to do.” I nod as Harry leaves.

“What have I done?” I mumbled to myself.

I hear our bedroom door open and lift my head up to see Y/N reappear stunning as ever in a black dress that clung to her every curve. “You look gorgeous.” I say.

“Thanks.” She replies in a monotone voice but at least at this point she is still talking to me. I mean yesterday she didn’t say anything so it was at least some improvement.

Arriving at the premiere Y/N put on the façade of happy loving girlfriend and talked to the fans. I felt terrible after all we had been through, after all I had put her through that I hurt her once again. While in public she acted like the doting, loving girlfriend when we were alone she would ignore me and it hurt more than I thought it would. We decided to skip the after party, well I did seeing as we weren’t on the best of terms. As we arrived back at our place I feel nervous. I set the keys on the shelf in the foyer and watch her walk down the hall and up the stair to our bed room in silence. I strip off my jacket and take off my tie. The icy silence was driving me insane I just needed her to talk to me. I sit down on the couch and flip on the TV.

“Louis…” a voice says behind me.

I turn to see my beautiful girlfriend in jeans and a sweatshirt standing next to a suitcase. “Y/N… What are you doing?” I ask panicked. No this can’t be happening.

“I can’t d-do this.” She stutters out but she takes a deep breath. “Us I mean. I love you I really do but-“

“Y/N no…” I say getting up and taking a step towards her.

She puts her hand up to ward me off. “Please don’t do this Louis.”

“I love you..”

She gives me a sad smile. “I know and I love you but..” She began to cry. “it doesen’t seem like you need me like I need you anymore.” “Baby…” I say trying to hold back my tears. She can’t leave me. Please dear god don’t let her leave me.

“I think it’s best for both of us if I left for a while.”

“Don’t do this Y/N. I’m sorry I said it.”

She slips on her jacket. “I know you are Lou but you did say it.”

I snaked my arms out and pulled her against me. I buried my head into her shoulder. “I can’t lose you.” I say through the tears.

I feel her arms snake around my body. “I don’t want to lose you but I don’t want you to doubt us or how you feel about me or us for that matter. I need you to know what you want Lou. I won’t be the girl who stays with a guy who loves someone else.” She says stepping away from me. “I can’t share you Lou. I’m going to Em’s for a while yo-you need to think about who you want.” She says before pulling completely away from me and heading out the door.

As the door shut quietly behind her I feel a numbness begin to set in. She just walked out the door and I don’t know if she is ever coming back.

_______________________________________

It’s been a week since she left and I don’t know what I am supposed to do. I though Eleanor and I would be together but I realized after Y/N left I don’t want Eleanor. I want the girl who is a sweetheart, , the girl who loves to sit on the couch and watch football games together, the girl who everyone loves because she has a big heart, I want the girl who will listen to my rants about management without flinching and that girl isn’t Eleanor it’s Y/N.

I hear a knock at the door before the door opens. I stand up from the couch to see who walked in.  “Y/N…” I say before she notices me.

“I didn’t know you were here. I th-thought you would be at rehearsal.” She says quietly.

“I-I didn’t go.” I say lamely. No shit Sherlock your at home.

“I just need some things.” She says trying to move around me.

“Can we talk first?” I ask .

She nods and I lead her to the couch. “I want to apologize for saying what I said you have to know tha-“

She sits up straighter. “You meant what you said Lou. Obviously it has crossed your mind a lot if you told Harry about it.” “Y/N…”

“At least be honest with me Lou.”

“It was stupid of me to say.” I say defending myself.

She stands up. “But you did say it and if it hadn’t have meant anything Lou you would have chased after me. So I guess we both have the answer then don’t we.” She walks up stair with her bag.

I put my head in my hands. She was leaving me.

It’s been ten days since she left me. We just wrapped up rehearsals for the European leg of the Were We Are.I sigh as Paul dropped me off outside my place. I look up and notice that the lights were on in my place. As I made it inside the door I see a figure sitting on my steps.

“Lou.”

I set my bag down. What was she doing her? Did she want the rest of her stuff? “What are you doing here?”

“Paul called me.” She says simply.

“Oh?”

“Why aren’t you sleeping Lou?”

I roll my eyes. “You really have to ask that question?” I say sarcastically.

“Yes.”

“You! You’re the reason that I cannot sleep or eat or even sing at this point.” I shout at her. “You left and it destroyed me.”

“You needed time to think about what you wanted.”

“I don’t care what I said about El because she doesn’t matter. You are all that matters!” I say as I approached her. “So come back home because I am sick of aching because you’re not with me or not in our home.”

“You and I both know it is not that simple.” She says standing up from her place at the stairs.

“I can’t go through with this again Y/N. I get it what I said was unforgiveable but I did say it and it was a huge mistake.”

She shook her head at me. “That’s not even the point Lou! You thought it.”

I shake my head in response. “I am so sorry….” I say.

She took a deep breath and steps closer to me. “I know you are.”

I collapse on to the floor and lean against the wall. “I jus-I just was doubting us I mea-“

She slides down against the wall and sits down next to me resting her head on my shoulder. “I don’t care Lou. I just want you to choose because I can’t be with you knowing you think about being with her.”

I wrap my arm around her shoulder and pull her against me. “I’m not. I love you.” I say dropping a kiss on the top of her head. “There wasn’t ever a choice between you two because honestly you are all I want.”  
“Good to hear.” She says snuggling into my side.

I chuckle. “Does that mean you’ll stay?”

She buries her head into my chest. “Of course.”

“Should we get your stuff?” I ask cautiously.

She laughs. “No.”

“What do you mean no? You are moving back in right?” I ask holding my breath.

“I did six days ago.” She says standing up.

“What?” I asked.

“I knew you were staying in the city with Harry so I moved all my stuff back in.”

I growled and picked her up while throwing her over my shoulder. ”You let me suffer now it’s pay back time.”

She laughed. “Lou put me down!”

I climbed the stairs heading to our bedroom. “I will soon.”

As we entered our bedroom I set her down on the bed. I take of my shirt and begin to kiss her passionately but she pushes me away after a while.   
“Lou..”  
I groaned. “Tomorrow then. Besides I’m to exhausted.”

As we climbed into bed I pulled her close to me.   
“I’m glad you choose me.” She says.

I smiled and kiss her head. “There wasn’t any other way.”


	13. Louis Tomlinson: The Color of Jealousy

Louis had been back from the European tour for a few days and decided that we had to go out to eat. I sighed as I put my earrings in I really just couldn’t deal with going out to eat and pretending everything was alright and that I wasn’t mad at my boyfriend of four months. I still couldn’t believe that Louis had hung out with Eleanor during the Spain and Italy portion of the tour but I told me that I couldn’t go and not to worry that she wasn’t going. 

"Hey babe. You ready?" Louis shouted from my door way. 

"Yeah." I shouted down to him. I tried to relax and push it out of my mind. When I saw him leaning against the wall by my door I smiled at him. 

"Hello beautiful. Let’s go." He said as he turned to walk outside without a kiss, a hug, or anything. My jaw dropped. What the hell? I haven’t seen him since he got back because he spent to with his family and all he does is summon me? I took a deep breath in order to calm myself down. I just needed to relax I was overreacting and needed to get a grip. 

When we reached the car I expected him to open the door for me, something that he always did, but no he just walked around to his door and got in. Now he was just pissing me off. I angrily yanked open my door and climbed into his car. 

"I am so excited that we are going to dinner tonight babe. You have no idea how much I missed you." Louis said as we pulled out of my drive. 

"I am to. It’s been so lo-" Louis’s phone went off. 

"Hold that thought babe. Hello?" He said to the person on the other line. I sighed and looked out the window. 

"No I’m with Y/N right now . Yeah tomorrow? Yeah lunch is great." My mouth dropped. You had to be kidding me. I answered her phone call while I was sitting right next to him. I heard him laugh at something she said. "Iight talk tomorrow yeah El can come I don’t care.." He said as he hung up the phone.

"Eleanor I take it?" I said snidely to him.

Louis rolled his eyes. “No. What’s wrong with you?” 

"Nothing. I am fine." I said returning my attention to my window. "How was tour?"

"It was great. The crowds were awesome and so many people were outside our hotel. Perrie and El came and ….." I took a deep breath. Could he just not talk about her? I mean seriously all of his stories were about Eleanor. Before tour it never bothered me that they hung out all the time and that she was still friends with all the guys but lately she had been getting on my nerves.

"Can we not talk about Eleanor tonight Lou?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. “Why do you have a problem with her?” 

"Seriously Lou. I just don-"

"Look she’s been a part of my life a lot longer than you have."

My anger was at a boiling point I thought that I was going to reach my hand out to slap him. “Pull the car over Louis.”

"What?" He seemed shock. 

"Pull the damn car over!" I shouted.

"What is wrong with you?" He shouted back at me.

"JUST PULL OVER!" 

Louis pulled over and I jumped out of the car and walked towards the ditch and further away fro him.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing I’m fin-"

"Don’t say your fine when you just freaked out on my about Eleanor and have been acted strange." 

"Just give me a minute Louis…" I said trying to grasp my anger and put it into check.

"No your mad at me and I have no idea what I did. So I am not giving you a minute."

"You want the truth Lou?"

"Obviously!" He shouted as the cars streamed passed us. 

"How about how it was okay for Eleanor, your ex-girlfriend mind you, to visit you, but I wasn’t allowed to because it might cause drama. Oh and let’s not forget how you have been home for five days and this is the first time I have got to see you, yet you can hang out with Eleanor at any whim." I had lost so much control of my anger instead of screaming at Louis I was crying. God I hated that when I got so angry I cried instead of screamed.

Louis stood in shock. “Baby-“

"No don’t you baby me. Do you have any idea what it’s like to read in tabloids, twitter, and everything else that my boyfriend spent more time with his ex-girlfriend than me an-“

Louis reached out his arms and grabbed me and tugged me into his chest and wrapped his arms around my back.”Shhh. Y/N calm down.”

"No I wo-"

He picked up my chin with one of his hands and forced me to look at him. “Yes, because if your not calm you won’t listen to what I have to say.” 

I took a few deep breathes. “Fine I am calm.” I said.

"Good. Look Eleanor is friends with Perrie and I am friends with her. That’s all."

I groaned. Sometimes he just had a thick skull. “Lo-“

"No you talked now it’s my turn. I love you. Not Eleanor and the fact that you may think even a little that I have any feelings for Eleanor like I have for you is insulting."

I tried to speak but Louis shook his head signally that he wasn’t finished. “Your the one I want…no… your the one I need. Your the one I call when I miss home or need a laugh. Your the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing that I think about before I go to bed. Your my heart and I can’t live without you. Your what keeps me going. Do you understand that?” I was speechless. “And your the girl I love so don’t ever think that Eleanor has anything you don’t because your the one with my heart.” Louis looked down at me. 

"I love you to.!" I mumbled before kissing him on his lips. 

"I know that’s why Eleanor drove you crazy." He said while smiling.

I rolled my eyes.”Now can we go eat?

"Yes. Have I told you I loved you?" Louis said. 

I laughed at him as he opened the door for me. “Not sure. Can you say it again.”

Louis laughed. “Whenever you need to hear it babe.” 

I chuckled as Louis walked around the car and smiled. I really was the luckiest girl around.


	14. Liam Payne: Forcing Out the Truth

Liam and I had just started dating in december and this was my first taste of him being on tour and it was terrible. I missed him like crazy but that wasn’t even the worst part. He didn’t even trust me enough yet to watch his god forsaken house or pets. Instead Danielle was doing it, don’t get me wrong she was a sweetheart and we were friends but it bothered me that he didn’t trust me. At first I was jealous but now I was just mad because he seemed not to notice that it bothered me. It also set my teeth on the edge that he whenever we talked on the phone, text, or Skype he only talked about the boys and tour and then he had to go so we never talked about me. I took a deep breath. I know that it shouldn’t bother me but for once I would like to talk about me. My phone vibrated on my bed. I walked over to it and realized that it was a text from Liam

“Skype?”

"When?"

"Now"

I set my phone down on my bed and quickly picked up my laptop. I saw Liam’s face on my screen in a matter of minutes.

"Hey love!" Liam said smiling at me.

"Hey!" 

"I miss you." He said pouting which caused me to laugh.

"Miss you to Li."

"Why are you so…blurry?" I asked. 

"Oh nothing….just bad connections."

"Oh…"

"Anyway I have a story for you. It’s funny your going laugh so hard…." I zoned out as he told yet another story about what him and Zayn did. "You alright babe?" He asked.

"Yeah… Just tired Li."

"Oh we…can-"

"NO!" I said quickly. "We barely talk anymore." I said pouting.

Liam chuckled. “Okay…How are you?”

"I’m fine." I said faking a smile. Sometimes I wondered how dense he was. I mean I wanted to talk about me but now that I had to listen to one of his stories I was just exhausted and done.

He squinted his eyes. “Your lying…”

"No really. Everything is fine. Schools great. I am pretty sure I am going to ace all of my exams. I spent sometime with your mom. Everything seems to be going smoothly here"

"That’s not what I meant." 

I could tell he was frustrated. “Then what did you mean Li?” I said pretending to play dumb.

"Don’t play dumb with my Y/N. I know you."

I rolled my eyes. “I’m fine Li.”

"Again with the lying. Jesus at least when Danielle was upset about something she said it." 

My jaw dropped he did not just say that. “Excuse me?” I was pissed.

"Oh shit…Babe I’m sor-"

"Goodnight Liam." I said before disconnecting our Skype call. I can’t believe he just compared me to Danielle. I leaned back onto my bed and screamed into one of my pillows. 

I heard a knock on my door and walked to my front door and opened it to reveal my boyfriend.

"Liam what are you doing here?" I was confused.

"Well I was going to surprise you but then…" He trailed off.

"Well it was a sweet sentiment but I don’t think you should be here right now." I was angry to say the least.

"No, your mad at me and that’s exactly why I should be here right now." He said pushing his way past me and into my place.

"I don’t want to talk to you Liam." I saw him cringe I never called him Liam I always said Li. 

"I don’t care I want to talk to you." 

I groaned in frustration this was always a problem we were both extremely stubborn. “Fine you want to stay? Be my guest but I am going to bed.” I saw him step towards my room.”Not on your life pal. I am gong to bed alone.”

Liam grabbed his head in frustration. “No we are going to talk about this! You know I can’t stand you being mad at me!” 

I sighed. “I’m not so much mad I guess as…”I looked for the right word.”disappointed I guess.”

"Look I’m sorry for comparing you to Danielle. I am a complete idiot for doing that. But babe I can’t stand you lying and telling me your fine when your not. It frustrates me to no end."

"Liam it doesn’t matter you shouldn’t have even thought it."

"I know and I am sorry about that. I promise I will leave after you tell me what’s wrong."

I sighed. Great he always had to be a nice guy. “It’s stupid Liam just forget about it. I am sorry for overreacting.” 

"Hey…Hey…" He walked up to me grabbing me chin and forcing me to look at him. "Nothing you think or feel is stupid. Okay?"

I nodded. I hated that I could never be mad at him when he was around. “It’s just I feel like you don’t trust me. That you never want to know what’s going on in my life… and… I don’t know.” I groaned in frustration.

"Of course I trust you pretty girl. Why wouldn’t I?" 

"I don’t know. How about the fact you asked Danielle to he-"

"I didn’t think that you would have time babe. Your so busy with school and stuff that I didn’t want to burden you. Next time I leave you can do it. If it bothered you so much you should have just told me."

I groaned out loud.”I hate that you are so understanding. It drives me insane.”

Liam chuckled as he slipped his hands around my waist. “I’m sorry but you drive me crazy by just being you.”

I buried my head in his chest hiding my smile. “Liam…”

"Seriously, I drive the guys nuts talking about you. It’s kind of funny the entire time I am with them I talk about you but when I talk to you I talk about them." Liam chuckled. 

I rolled my eyes. “That’s great they are going to think I make you do it next.” I joked.

"Probably they know I would do anything you asked me to do babe."

I smiled. ” I’ll keep that in mind. Oh and I am just as crazy about you.”

"Maybe, but I love you more and I thank god that I have you because you seem to always stand by me."

"Liam I stand by you because you always have my back. Like now I felt stupid and you made sure I knew it was okay. Not many guys around that would do that."

"Well they don’t have a pretty girl like you to keep them in line."

"I think you keep me in line Li."

"No love. You’lll never know how much I need you. I can’t live without you."

"Good to here the feeling is mutual." I said smiling. I began to laugh. "What’re you doing Li?"

"Shh….We are dancing."

I laughed at him again. “There’s no music.”

Liam chuckled. “Use your imagination.”

"I have a terrible imagination." 

Liam chuckled. “Way to ruin the moment babe.”


	15. Liam Payne: Nothing Feels Like You

I was heading to England to see my boyfriend for the next couple of weeks. But the flight seemed to never end.   
“Hello sexy…” I guy says as he makes his way back from the bathroom.

“Uh hi.” I say giving him a little wave.

“You know me and you would be perfect together.”

I try my best to hide my disgust. I know the sang ‘boys will be boys’ applies but he gave me the creeps. Don’t get me wrong he was attractive but I loved Liam and you don’t tell a stranger on a flight you are perfect together.

“Sorry taken.” I say being polite and ignoring his horrendous grammar mistake.

“Oh come on baby no one compares to me. I got the whole package.” He says winking at me.

The guy next to me starts to laugh but covers it with a couch. But before I could respond the flight attendant told him that he had to sit down since we would be descending soon. As we began to depart from the plane I rush to grab my carryon and head for the airplane door. As I make it into the airport I look around for Liam hoping to escape the creep.

“So sexy what do you think?” He says motioning to himself.

“Like I said I am taken.” I say looking for Liam. Where the hell was he when I needed him? I know most girls would be flattered but I only had one guy I was waiting for and apparently he had yet to show up.

The creep wraps his arm around my shoulder. “Come one babe we got a lot to talk about.” He says checking me out from head to toe.

I held back a shudder.   
“Hey man get your hands off my girl.” A voice says in front of us.

I quickly detach the creep and hurl myself into Liam’s arms. “You’re late.” I whispered in his ear.

“Sorry.” He says apolitically.

“Sorry man didn’t know.” The creep says before heading off to a different area of the airport.

“My ass.” I say under my breath as Liam gabs my carry on.

“It looks nice.” Liam regards with a smirk.

I playfully slap at his chest. “I was referring to the creep.”

“The creep?” Liam says through laughter.

I playfully glare at him. “Just trust me on this.

“I will babe. Now baggage claim.” Liam says dragging me through the airport.

After claiming my luggage and heading to Liam’s for the first time I was a little nervous. Sense one I had never been here and two tonight I was meeting his family for the first time.

“Come on in babe.” Liam says as he opens the door to his place.

My jaw hits the floor. It was like some sort of fantasy. “You live here?” I asked.

Liam chuckled. “Great right?”

I nod my head in agreement. “I must be living a fantasy. This place is gorgeous Liam.”

“thank my decorator.” He says as he hauls my stuff to the bedroom.

“Yeah I probably should.” I says sitting done on the huge plush couch. I moaned. “This is the most comfortable couch ever!” I shout so Liam can hear.

Liam leans over the couch and kisses me. “Thanks babe. We have dinner with my parents tonight.”

I nod as Liam rounds the couch. “I’m excited and nervous to meet them.”

Liam laughs. “Y/N you’ve talked to my parents how many times on the phone?”

I roll my eyes as he sits down next to me. ”It’s different then actually meeting with them.”

Liam wraps his arm around me. “This is perfect.”

“What?” I ask leaning my head on his chest.

“You actually being here with me it makes it … more of a home.”  
I smile and snuggle closer to him. “Every time you’re with me it feels like home. Wherever we are.”

Liam kissed me. “Your such a cheese ball. Are you sure you shouldn’t be dating Harry?” He asks jokingly.

I pretend to think about it.

“Hey now, I have dibs.” He say pouting.

I busted out laughing. “Dibs?”

“It’s a guy thing.” Liam says.

“Right….” I say drawing it out.

As we sit in silence Liam starts drawing circles on my bare skin. “You know Liam you’re a real keeper.”

He chuckles. “Why’s that?”

I toy with the ends of my hair. “Your smart, funny, generous, loving, sexy but mostly because you bring out the best in me.” I say kissing him tenderly.

He smiles into the kiss. “That’s because you bring out those sides of me.” He says smiling.

“This is the part you’re supposed to kiss me.” I say laughing.

“So much for being smart.” Liam says jokingly.

I smile into the kiss and can’t help but think nothing in the world could make me feel this way.


	16. Liam Payne: Secret Love

“Y/N….” A voice groaned on the other line as I picked up my phone.

I sighed knowing who it was and what he wanted. “Where are you?”

“I do-don’t know.” He says confused.

I can tell that he is drunk, which was normal. “I can only pick you up if you tell me where you are Liam.”

“Andy where are we?” He asks laughing.

I roll my eyes what happened to him? “Just have Andy text me the address.” I say hanging up.

Six months since Liam and Sofia broke up and he was in worse shape now than ever. I sighed and through my hair up in a ponytail and sliding my feet into my Uggs. I don’t know why I even pick him up it only enables him. I quickly drove to the address Andy texted me and headed inside.

There were a lot of bodies to weave between and took me a good twenty minutes to find Liam.   
“Y/N my bestest friend in the entire world.”  
I quirked my eyebrow at him as he made his way towards me, “You’re really drunk aren’t you?”

He laughed and threw his arm around my shoulder. “I’m tired.”

“Let’s get you home.” I say practically dragging him out of the house.

Liam fell asleep on our way back to his house. As I shut off the car I shook his arm.

“Liam…”  
He slowly opened his eyes. “Y/N… Don’t fall in love. It sucks.”

I sighed and climbed out of my car and rounded to the other side. “Let’s get you to bed Liam.”

Liam smirked. “Always knew you had a thing for me. Sofia said that I had one for you but she just wanted to dump me.”

I shook my head he was way more intoxicated than I had originally thought. “Come on buddy let’s get you inside.” I say dragging him into his building.

The doorman gives me a sympathetic smile as I drag him in. “Long night?”

I laugh a little. “No longer than the rest.”

He laughs. “You may as well live here.”  
I laughed as we entered the elevator. “That’s very true.”

“You don’t live here.” Liam says giving me a confused look.

“May as well Istay here every night cleaning up after you.” I say on a laugh.

“I am responsible.”

I rolled my eyes. “I can see that. You should get a gold medal.”

He smirks. “I really should.”

AS we entered his apartment a released him and walked to the kitchen.

“Hey you were being sarcastic!” He shouts from his spot on the living room couch.

I laughed and finished grabbing the water and aspirin from the kitchen and heading to Liam. “Pretty sharp for a drunk.”  
He pouts. “You’re not very nice.”

“I hope not I got a rude call at four this morning asking for a ride. Even though it wasn’t unexpected it was still rude.” I say sitting the water and aspirin down and grabbing the blanket. “You sleeping here or your room pal?”

“I was not rude.”

I ignore him. “Couch or bed?” I ask.

“Bed.” He grumbles standing and swaying. I reach out for his arm and he jerks away from me.

“Do it yourself.” I say grabbing the water and aspirin and heading to his room.

Liam follows closely behind me. “ I will.”

He flops on his bed and falls asleep immediately.

I sigh and cover his body with the comforter and head back into the living room to sleep on the couch.

I knew I wasn’t going to be able to sleep. I loved Liam I really did but love was not enough to help him out of the funk and I knew that in the morning when he got up he was going to hate me like usual. I sighed and turned on the TV knowing I was not going to get any sleep.Around eleven I heard grumbling coming down the hall way and sat up from my spot on the couch.

“Morning.” I say waiting for the glare and him to ignore me.

He glares at me. “Whatever.”

I sigh at least I got an answer. It was always like this sober Liam hated me and wanted nothing to do with me but drunk I was the best friend in the world. “You have to stop this.” I sighed out.

“Stop what?” He asks heading for the kitchen.

“Well either getting shitfaced and calling me or treating me like shit afterwards because I am sick of you waking up hating me for something I didn’t do.” I say following him into the kitchen and leaning against the arch way wall.

“Just leave Y/N I don’t need nor want you here.” He says.

I nod and head to the living room for my sweatshirt and boots. “Okay.” I say heading back to the living room. “Don’t call me anymore Liam. I can’t keep picking up the pieces and you hating me for it.” I say heading for the door.

Liam gives a dark laugh. “You and I both know that you enjoy picking me up.” He says trapping me against the wall. “You want me to be with you.”  
I groaned. “You are an asshole.”

“That you happen to want.”

I shoved him away from me. “No that I happen to care about for some god forsaken reason that is beyond me.”

Liam gave me a twisted smile. “Admit it you wanted to date me and so for some reason you implanted the idea that I would choose you over her but you were wrong I would never choose you.

I moved towards the door. “We were friends before Sofia and before you dated so why would I not make my move then?” I asked angrily.

“You knew I would never want an ugly thing like you.” He says simply.

I felt the anger bubble. “Screw you Payne. I was the one that told Sofia that you loved her. I convinced her to stay as long as she did! All I wanted was for you to be happy and I get all this grief about being a backstabbing bitch. Mind you while being one I cleaned up after you every night for the last six months and was treated like shit for it. Well guess what? I am done so you lost your girlfriend and best friend. Have a nice life.” I say

"I don’t need you!" He shouts at my back.

"Clearly. Don’t bother calling when your drunk because I am not showing up." I say slamming the door and heading back to my place.

After a few hours the anger subsided and was replaced with the sense of loss. I lost my best friend who just happened to be the guy I was in love with. I turned the tv on and tuned out because anything was better than what I as feeling at this point. A buzzing noise woke me from my sleep. Without a thought I answered it.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

“Y/N…” A voice groaned on the other line.

“No!” I say firmly recognizing the voice.

“I need you.” Liam says drunkenly.

“No. You made that clear this morning.” I say

"I am sorry." He says and I can tell that he is pouting.

I shake my head. “If you were sorry Liam you would have called sober not drunk if I really mattered.  
As soon as I hung up Liam called five more times and I ignored it until it rang for the sixth time.

“LIAM! STOP CALLING!” I shouted answering it without bothering to glance at the name.

A male voice cleared his throat. “It’s Andy.”

“Andy…I am sorry I thought you were Liam.”  
He sighs. “I know what he said to you Y/N but please he needs you so can you please come take care of him.”

“Find someone else Andy. I am not a door mat and I don’t like to be treated like one.”

“I understand but he really does need you more than he wants to admit…And Y/N?”

“What?” I say trying not to let him talk me out of going to his best friends rescue again.

“I am sorry about what he said.”

I smiled. “Was never your fault so you have no need to apologize.” I say.

"He…He’s just really confused he’ll come to his senses soon enough.

I sighed. “Until then I can’t be the one picking him up and him turning around to hating me. I am sorry Andy but you need to find him another ride home.” I say firmly hanging up.

About twenty minutes after the phone call a loud banging began on my door. I groaned. Checking through the peep hole it was Liam.Great an angry drunk Liam.

“I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!” He shouted accusingly.

“Go home Liam.” I say leaning my forehead against the door.

“I NEED TO SEE YOU!” HE shouts.

“Then come back when you are sober.” I say.

"I NEED TO SEE YOU NOW!"

I opened the door and glared at him. “You see me and I see you. Now go home and come back when you’re sober if you want to talk.” I say while slamming the door and walking to my bedroom ignoring his shouts.

Around seven I woke up to another pounding at my door. Who the hell was it now? Once again I padded to my door and looked through the peep hole to see Liam.

“OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR Y/N! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!” He shouted angrily.

“Go home Liam.” I say calmly.

“NOT UNTIL YOU TALK TO ME!”

"Go home Liam."

"I CAME BACK NOW WE ARE GOING TO TALK!" He shouts angrily.

Jesus the man was confusing me first I was his best friend, then an evil bitch, and now he wants to talk. I open the door to find Liam in the same clothes that he wore yesterday.

“Can I help you?” I ask snarkily.

Liam ignores my comment and walks inside.

“Please do come in.” I mumble under my breath.

“Why wouldn’t you let me in last night?”

I rolled my eyes. “I am shocked you even remembered. Andy said you drank a lot more than usual.”

“You talked to Andy?” He says turning towards me.

I nodded and went to sit on my couch. “HE wanted me to come get you.”

“Oh.”

“I said no.”

"Back to my question why didn’t you let me in?"

"I told you I didn’t want to talk to you while you were pissed out of your mind."  
Liam laughs darkly. “You think the resisting thing is going to work?”

“Jesus Liam you really do have a warped sense of thinking.” I say since that had nothing to do with what I just told him.  
“Please do explain?”

“You’re th- You know what never mind why are you here?” I asked.

Liam smirks at me.

“Look if you’re going to be an ass you can leave.” I say leaning my head back against the couch.

“It’s not going to work.”

I groaned. “I am not resisting you or tempting you or whatever you want to call it. I am or was trying to help a friend who had a broken heart and was in no condition to help himself. I am sorry that you feel I am playing you.”

“Y/N I know that you want me.”  
I growled and stood up to stand toe to toe with him. “Here’s an idea Sherlock maybe you’re imposing your dirty twisted crush that you have on me to make yourself feel less guilty. Well you’re going to be disappointed I never thought of you that way.” I growled at him heading for the door to kick him out.

Liam stopped talking and just stared at me.

“WHAT?” I shouted confused at the way he was looking at.

“Okay…” He says heading towards me.

“Wait okay? You have spent the last six months hating me and screaming at me unless your drunk and now I just get a calm okay? What gives Liam?”  
“You know what it was a bad idea for me to come here.”  
“Then why did you?”  
“I DON’T KNOW!”  
I narrowed my eyes. “That’s a lie you do know!”

“ Fine you were right! I-I wanted you .”

Everything in me stilled in anticipation, “Liam what is going on?”

He walks back to the couch and throws his head in his hands. “I am just so confused.”

I sighed approaching him. “Liam…”  
“I-I had started to have feelings for you before I dated Sofia but I ignored them and then they never quite went away. But when she broke up with over it I realized I screwed up a relationship with a perfectly normal girl because I was to stupid to not go after the one I wanted.”   
I ran a hand threw my hair as much as hearing the words made my heart skip and knowing I was in love with someone who was in love with me was great. He was still broken over his last relationship.

“Li-“  
“Look I-I was angry at myself and angry at you because of it. I guess drunk was the only way I got to have you and that was fine. But then when I was sober I felt terrible about it.”

“I think you need to figure out what you want because to me it seems like you are still hurting over her.”

“Did you not here a word I said?” He growls to me.

I give him a small smile. “I did but I can’t be there for you when your drunk. I can’t be the one you want when you can barely remember. I can only be there when I know you are not going to regret it.”  
Liam stood up. “What does that mean?”  
“It means that I have feelings for you.” He smiled at my words. “However, you have to get your self sorted Liam. We can be friends until then.”

“Sorted?”  
I smiled and walked towards the door “Sorted. You have to stop the drinking and get over her because you still feel something.

“What happens to us until then?”  
I pulled him into a hug. “We stay friends and maybe some day we can be an us.”

“Some day?”

“What else do we got to lose Liam? If we take our time-“  
“We can make it work.” He says pulling away from me planting a kiss on my forehead.

_

It has been a year since that day and Liam and I are finally together. It took him a month and after two I decided maybe we could try dating sense we practically were any way. I groggily turn over to see him propping himself on one of his elbows.

I buried my head in his chest. “Stop staring at me its weird.” I mumbled.

He chuckled. “I can’t I need you.”

“Well then stop staring.” I say on a laugh.

“I like watching you sleep because each breath you take is a miracle to me.”  
I laughed and pulled away from him. “That sounds like something Harry would say.”  
Liam laughed. “Shut up. I am trying to be romantic and you are ruining it.”  
I pecked his lips. “Okay I will stop please continue.”

He pushes my hair out of my eyes. “It’s funny I thought I had been in love-don’t even think about laughing.”  
I bit down on my bottom lip. “Promise.”

“Fine.” He says exhausted, “I need you and me now and forever.”  
I smiled trying to stifle a laugh. “That’s sweet.”

He tickles me. “You’re a pain in the ass.

“But I am your pain in the ass.” I say laughing at my comment and the tickling.

“I am going to leave you.”

I feigned hurt. “But you can’t…” I say hiding my laughter.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah you need me now and forever.” I say climbing out of bed and rushing to the bathroom laughing my ass off.

“You little shit.”  
“Your words not mine.” I say shutting the door.

I leaned against the door and smiled until him I really didn’t get what love was really like. It was crazy, insane, happy and the most chaotic whirlwind of the world and I wouldn’t change any of it.


	17. Liam Payne: Talk to Me

Sitting down on our shared couch I sighed things just seemed to fall apart for Liam and me. All we have done this past week is fight and we hardly ever do but it seems like every conversation we had this week ended in some type of argument. I sighed as I heard the front door open preparing myself for yet another argument.   
“Is this what you have been doing all day today?” Liam asks.

I sigh. “I don’t want to fight with you Liam…” I say trying my best to avoid another fight.

Liam gives a hollow laugh. “Jesus Y/N I been at rehearsals all day and I get to come home to you and our messy apartment.” Liam shouts at me.

I roll my eyes at him. “Then why come home at all…” I say under my breath, quiet enough so he didn’t here.

“That’s a good question Y/N! Why should I come back?”

I stand up from the couch. “Then leave Liam! Trust me I won’t stop you!” I shout and feel my temper reach the boiling point.

Liam rolls his eyes. “Yes you would Y/N you would beg me to stay. ‘Oh Li I can’t live without you.’Blah. Blah. Blah.”

I run my hands through my hair. “ At this point no I wouldn’t. I love you Liam I really do but the fighting is to much! I can’t live like this anymore!”

Liam takes a step towards me. “Then why don’t you leave? I mean after all I pay all the bills.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” I shout taking a step closer to him.

Liam rolls his eyes. “Exactly what you think it means, or have you become stupid to?” Liam questions me.

How dare he say that! “I guess I am stupid for staying with you!” I say pushing my way past him heading for our shared bedroom to pack a bag.

I really couldn’t live like this anymore. Before the tour break we were great, I actually don’t remember ever being that happy before with him or any one for that matter. But after having a month off and actually seeing each other every day things changed. I mean I did one little thing he didn’t like then we would argue for two hours about it until I gave in.

“Where the hell are you going Y/N? I am not done talking to you !” He shouts following me back to our bedroom.

“I’m going to give us some space because I can’t keep arguing in circles.” I say as I try to stay calm.

Liam gave a sarcastic laugh, “Space? I don’t think its space that we need.” He says to me.

I stop in my tracks. Yeah the fighting as bad but I blamed it on begin together more than usual not-that. I turn slowly to face Liam. “What does that mean Liam?”

Liam rolls his eyes. “Let me spell it out for you. I think we need to be done.”

I inhaled slowly. “You really are a jackass. You know that right?” I shout finally releasing the emotions I have kept inside for the past week of hell. “if you wanted to break up so bad then you shouldn’t have put me through hell the last week!” I shout.

“Hell? So now living with me is hell?” He shouts back.

“Was that the only part of what I have said in the last week that you’ve heard?” It was so frustrating to argue with him because we ended up arguing in circles.

“Don’t twist this around on me.” He says stepping closer to me.

“Seriously Liam? Monday you picked a fight after I didn’t ‘fold your laundry correctly.’” I say with air quotations. “Tuesday was because I interrupted boy’s night with Andy and the other guys. Wednesday you picked a fight because I wanted to stay in to spend time with you rather than go out drinking. Thursday was because I picked up your phone and today it’s because I was lying on the couch. So don’t tell me I am ‘twisting this around on you’.” I shout angrily.

“Don’t even go there Y/N the only reason I fought with you was because you would much rather have me to yourself then actually go out and have fun.”

I screamed. “You are like talking to a brick wall!” I stomped into our bedroom and grabbed my suitcase from the closet.

Liam leaned in the door way. “Go ahead and leave Y/N. At least Sophia wouldn’t. “

“Excuse me?” I say stopping shoving my clothes into the suitcase.

“She said you would be like this at lunch today I just didn’t believe her.”

I felt every muscle in my body go ridged. “I thought you were at rehearsal today?” He lied to me.

Liam rolled his eyes. “I was this morning then I went to lunch with Sophia.”

I narrowed my eyes at him. “You lied to me.”

“Don’t be such a drama queen. You’re not my mother.”

I furiously began to stuff my suitcase. “No I’m not so I don’t have to deal with this shit!”

“Fine at least I will have Sophia! Who will you have Y/N?” Liam shouts at me.

Angry fights I was more than willing to combat in but cruelty and throwing his ex-grilfriend in my face I drew the line. “Get out Liam.” I say quietly.

Liam does not seem to pick up my change in attitude. “ Stop being such a big baby.”

“I’m going to pack my stuff. I want you to get out Liam.”

Liam rolled his eyes and left the room. ”When you stop being drama queen call me! I’m going to Andy’s!” He shouts as he leaves our apartment.

As I continue to pack the anger fades out and is followed by numbness. Finishing up my packing I look around our bedroom. What happened to us. Walking down the hall to the living room I sit down on the couch and cry. What happened to us?

I don’t know how long I sat on the couch crying before Liam came back. As I heard the door open I took a deep breath and started to wipe my face.

“You’re really going to leave me?” He says quietly with all traces of anger gone.

I start to speak but only a sob comes out. “I-I can’t li-live like this anymore Liam.” I say through the tears.

“Y/N…” Liam says taking a step closer.

“Ple-please don’t. I- can’t live like this anymore. I love you Liam I really do but I can’t keep having the same argument.

“Please stop crying love.” He says pulling me into a hug.

“I ca-can’t.” I say forcing a laugh.

Liam sits on the couch and pulls me down to sit on his lap. “I am so sorry Y/N I just I don’t want to leave you here again.”

I cried harder. “So you pruposly try to hurt me?”  
“I just thought if I pushed you away it would be easier when I left.”   
I try to get up off his lap but he only held me tighter. “I can’t think please let me up.”

“No. I need to apologize for being a jackass.” He say s smiling and squeezing his arms tighter. “I thought keeping you at a distance would hurt less on you and me when I left but seeing how much I hurt you tells me how wrong I was.” He says wiping my tears.

“We said horrible things to each other. “ I say through the tears.

“Yeah you called me a jackass.” He says smiling.

Which causes me to laugh a little, “You were being one.”

“I know baby and I am sorry.”

“I just wish you would have talked to me instead of picking a fight every night this week.”

“I didn’t know how to.”

I shake my head. “What are we going to do Liam? We can’t keep going on like this.”

Liam kisses the top of my head. “We are going unpack your suitcase. Then sit here on the couch and watch any movie you want.”

As Liam’s arm loosened I stood up. “That’s not a solution Liam.” I say sadly.

“It’s the start. I’m to exhausted from fighting to sort through it tonight.

I sigh. “I am to but the longer we wait to figure it out the more fights we will get in.”

“Fine. We are going to communicate better.”

I shook my head. “What about Sophia?” I asked quietly.

“She’s just a friend Y/N.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me about her?” I ask quietly as I picked at my nails.

“I didn’t want you to worry or get hurt.” He says rubbing his temples. “and it seems like I can do a good enough job with that myself and I can’t begin to tell you how sorry I am for that.”

“If I stay…”

“No if’s Y/N. You’re going to stay.”

I looked at him sternly which only caused him to laugh. Upon hearing his laugh a smiled it was nice to see him happy again. “If I stay promise if you have any worries or whatever that you will actually talk to me?”

Liam stood up and framed my face with his hands. “I will from now on always come talk to you.”

I smiled as his lips descended on mine. Sometimes life sucked but in the blink of an eye everything could change.


	18. Liam Payne: Difficult Love

It was weird something was wrong with Liam. He was so distant lately, I mean we had been friends since the X Factor but we started secretly dating six months ago and now that him and Danielle were having problems he was ignoring me. I walked out of my flat. What was really going on with him? He still couldn’t be mad at me for telling him what I thought of Danielle. Could he? I had to apologize to him. I sighed how was I going to do that when I didn’t even know what I did wrong in the first place. Men were so aggravating and hard to understand. As i walked to my car I noticed Liam sitting on it’s hood looking exhausted. 

"Li? You okay?’ I asked as I approached him. I mentally slapped my forehead. Obviously he was not or he wouldn’t be here. 

"I just needed to see you… but if your leaving…" Liam trailed off rubbing his hands on his face. 

I quickly pulled out my phone and texted Brooke, my best friend. ‘Can’t make it. Li’s here. Sorry. :(‘. I glanced up and pocketed my phone. 

"I always have time for you Li. Come on up." I said leading the way back to my flat. "You look exhausted."

"Just from all the traveling. We got back last night." 

I nodded and unlocked my flat and we both walked in. “You hungry?” I asked as I walked into the kitchen. 

Liam sighed. “No. I just came to talk to you and then I am going to D-head home.” Liam said as he made his way to my couch.

I sighed and grabbed myself a water out of the fridge. Why wasn’t he letting me in? It didn’t make any sense. Turning I walked back into my living room and find him with his head in his hands. “What’s going on Li?” I said quietly to him. 

He looked up at me sadly and rubbed his hands over his face before leaning back. “It’s complicated Y/N.” He said sadly. 

I walked over to the couch and sat on the opposite end so we weren’t touching. “Something must have made you come here and not to Danielle’s.”

Liam glared at me before laughing cruelly. “You say her name like a snob Y/N.” 

I was shocked. He never talks to me like this. “What does that mean Liam?” I said icily. 

"You act like you are so high and mighty as if you are better than her." He said.

What the hell happened? “I’m not sure I follow you Liam.” 

"Oh the ice princess act. Now this is getting good." Liam chuckled as if he made a joke. "You’ve always been jealous of us."

Of course I was I was in love with you! “Excuse me?” I said icily.

Liam rolled his eyes before standing up. “Don’t act all self-righteous. I have known for a while. I guess I should have known you being the other women and all.”

I narrowed my eyes at him. I may be in love with the idiot but I was not going to let him hurt me because he was angry or frustrated about something. 

"Good to know." 

Liam raised an eyebrow at me. “That’s all you have to say?”

"I’m not saying anything but if you came for a fight Liam I am willing to go a few rounds." I said hoping to take the pain away from his sad brown eyes.

His eyes narrow at me. “I just want you to stay out of my life. We are done” 

My heart cracks. So this was why he was really here. He wanted to stop. I took a deep breath. “If that’s what you want.” I wouldn’t fight him about this as much as I wanted to because in the end he would still choose her over me just like all the times before. 

He seemed to falter in his anger at my acceptance. “Yes it is what I want. We can’t ever talk again because of your …obsession with me.”

Every word that came out of his mouth seemed to be wielded as a weapon aimed to pierce my broken heart. “Alright.” If he was going to go out of his way to hurt me I was not going to take it laying down. “Let me get the stuff you left here.”

His eyes narrowed as I walked into my bed room and grabbed a book. I numbly grabbed the things he left at my place from my bedroom and bathroom. As I made my way back into the living room I noticed that Liam was staring at me oddly. 

"What are you doing?" He asked harshly. 

What does it look like you moron? I sigh to calm myself I needed ice not heat. If I lost my temper Liam would have the upper hand. “Packing your stuff of course.” I say like it was the most natural thing.

He looks like he is seething of anger. “Why?” 

I observe him as a place some of his movies and games into the box. Each item I put in seems to make him even more mad and makes me even more at ease. “Well like you said we won’t talk again so I mind as well pack your stuff to save you a trip.” As I pick up the new Halo and put it in I turn back to him. “Do you still have that key I gave you?” I didn’t wait for a response because I knew he had it. “If you would just drop it off in my mail box I would be grateful.” I looked around. “I think this is all yours. I’m surprised it all fits in these two boxes.” I say forcing a laugh. Why are you doing this Liam, I want to scream at him

He looks like he is about to go off the edge. “Stop this! Stop!”

"Stop what?" I say handing him his box of crap.

"This! Calmly handing me my stuff like it’s dirty laundry or something. Stop acting like this isn’t hurting you!" He shouts at me.

I give him a small smile. “I’ll be okay Liam. I promise when you leave I’m not going to throw a tantrum.”

"I’m leaving you! I’m cutting you out of my life! You should throw a tantrum!" Liam said angrily dropping his box to the ground and pacing my living room.

I look at him as an adult would look at their child. “One you are not leaving me because we are not dating, not really. Two this is your choice not mine, you are cutting me out not the other way around Payne. Three I will not throw a tantrum to appease your ego. Lastly I refuse to chase after you in hopes that you will change your mind you are a grown man you have made this decision on your own.” I say calmly.

He glares at me. “Fine leaving wasn’t I good word I agree. I am abandoning you? Is that better I am leaving you alone.”

"I suppose that is a better wo-"

"Jesus Christ Y/N! Why are you so calm?" Liam seems to be frustrated. 

Good he should be. “I’m just accepting what you want Liam. I think you need some water I will go get you some.” I say trying to brush past him.

"Stop! This is not okay!" 

No it wasn’t. “It’s your choice Liam.” I said breathing away my tears. 

Liam sighed. “Your not going to fight for me? For us?”

Instead of feeling desperate and depressed his question made me feel angry and resentful. “For what? What exactly am I supposed to fight for Liam. Our friendship? What? Just explain to me what I am supposed to want!” I said angrily. 

He looked at my calmly. “Me.” 

It was like we had switched roles. “Why? Why should I? So in a week we can fight again? No.”

"Let me in. Tell me what you really think about this Y/N because quite frankly I am a mess at this point. " He says sighing.

"Let you in?" I laughed sarcastically. "Hell Liam I let you all the way in! You are the one who is always closed off."

"Baby…" Liam takes a step towards me.

I hold my hand up in response. “No. I can’t read you anymore Liam you won’t let me in and obviously I am not on your list of things so just go.”

"Y/N…"

I shake my head and step back as my tears began to fall. “This is what you wanted me crying as you leave me. Well lucky you mission accomplished Payne now I suggest you take your shit and get out of my sight before I break my promise and start hurling my stuff at you.” 

"I’m sor-"

"Don’t even go there. Just leave." 

He was choosing her. What did I do? 

Liam picked up both boxes and stopped in front of me before shaking his head. I heard the door slam behind him moments later. I collapsed onto the ground where I stood. What did I do? Why didn’t he stay? 

I heard the front door open and Liam came back in and scoped me up and sat the two of us back on the couch. 

"I thought I told you to leave." I said through my tears that wouldn’t seem to stop.

"I can’t. I tried. I-" Liam sighed. "I left her a month ago." He whispered into my hair.

My jaw dropped. I said nothing as my tears slowed down.

"I felt guilty about us so I broke things off with her. Then I came here and I felt even more guilty so I told you we were done."

"Go on." I say motioning for him to continue. 

"I just …. I " He couldn’t seem to make his mind up over what he wanted to say.

"Let me get this straight you left her then left me?" I asked him as I wiped my face.

Liam nodded and stared at me intently with his sad brown eyes. 

"Then you come here to apologize, so I am guessing you told Danielle about us?"

Liam nodded again.

"Good glad we covered all the bases." I said standing up.

Liam shackled my wrist with his hand. “I-“

I sighed. “I am sorry too Liam.” I whispered.

Liam seemed to be upset because he yanked me back down onto the couch and climbed off to crouch in front of me and took my face in his hand forcing me to stare at him. “You have nothing to be sorry for. Don’t ever apologize for something you didn’t do. I chased you not the other way around. I courted you. Don’t you dare feel guilty and blame yourself.”

I shook my head at him. “You need to go Liam.” I say weakly pulling away from him.

"No! I can’t leave you. I-it will kill me." He says softly. "This whole time all I could think about is you. Then I realized I didn’t feel guilty about what we had I felt guilty about Danielle. I was ashamed of keeping her when I and you. So I talked to her. She said she knew and that it was okay because she understood what being in love with someone else. She didn’t love me this time."

"Liam.."

"No. I came here tonight picking a fight because I wanted to be wrong to feel like this was wrong… but…" Liam started to cry and it broke my heart. "You didn’t fight me. You just accepted it. That’s what killed me because I thought you could live without me but I couldn’t live without you. So when you told me to leave I did so. I drove around for a whole ten minutes and came back." Liam laughed at himself. "I didn’t come back out of guilt. I came back because I love you and I don’t want to cut you out of my life. Because you are the most important thing I have."

I ran a hand through my hair. What was I supposed to say? I took a deep breath. Just follow your heart. “What are you saying?”

"I’m saying I want us. I want to go out in public and hold hands. I want to show the world that I have the most beautiful girl. I want to go on proper dates. I think that the most important thing I want is for you to be happy and be as much in love with me as I am with you."

"Your in love with me?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Very much so."

I look at him. “Say it.”

Liam broke into a heart stopping smile. “I love you.I LOVE YOU!” He said happily. 

"Guess what?" I say.

He looks nervous. “What?”

"I love you too Li!" I say happily. 

Liam picks me up and twirls me around before kissing me senseless. “Thank god.”

"I promise you Liam if you ever leave me I will kick your ass."

Liam smiled and pecked my lips. “Never going to happen. Now let’s go.”

Liam led me out of my apartment. 

"Where are we going?" I asked as we head out of my building.

"A real date and I am going to show you off and have major PDA an-"

I cut him off with a kiss. “I think that is a good start.” I say after pulling away.


	19. Liam Payne: Hurt

It was weird something was wrong with Liam. He was so distant lately, I mean we had been friends since the X Factor but we started secretly dating six months ago and now that him and Danielle were having problems he was ignoring me. I walked out of my flat. What was really going on with him? He still couldn’t be mad at me for telling him what I thought of Danielle. Could he? I had to apologize to him. I sighed how was I going to do that when I didn’t even know what I did wrong in the first place. Men were so aggravating and hard to understand. As i walked to my car I noticed Liam sitting on it’s hood looking exhausted. 

"Li? You okay?’ I asked as I approached him. I mentally slapped my forehead. Obviously he was not or he wouldn’t be here. 

"I just needed to see you… but if your leaving…" Liam trailed off rubbing his hands on his face. 

I quickly pulled out my phone and texted Brooke, my best friend. ‘Can’t make it. Li’s here. Sorry. :(‘. I glanced up and pocketed my phone. 

"I always have time for you Li. Come on up." I said leading the way back to my flat. "You look exhausted."

"Just from all the traveling. We got back last night." 

I nodded and unlocked my flat and we both walked in. “You hungry?” I asked as I walked into the kitchen. 

Liam sighed. “No. I just came to talk to you and then I am going to D-head home.” Liam said as he made his way to my couch.

I sighed and grabbed myself a water out of the fridge. Why wasn’t he letting me in? It didn’t make any sense. Turning I walked back into my living room and find him with his head in his hands. “What’s going on Li?” I said quietly to him. 

He looked up at me sadly and rubbed his hands over his face before leaning back. “It’s complicated Y/N.” He said sadly. 

I walked over to the couch and sat on the opposite end so we weren’t touching. “Something must have made you come here and not to Danielle’s.”

Liam glared at me before laughing cruelly. “You say her name like a snob Y/N.” 

I was shocked. He never talks to me like this. “What does that mean Liam?” I said icily. 

"You act like you are so high and mighty as if you are better than her." He said.

What the hell happened? “I’m not sure I follow you Liam.” 

"Oh the ice princess act. Now this is getting good." Liam chuckled as if he made a joke. "You’ve always been jealous of us."

Of course I was I was in love with you! “Excuse me?” I said icily.

Liam rolled his eyes before standing up. “Don’t act all self-righteous. I have known for a while. I guess I should have known you being the other women and all.”

I narrowed my eyes at him. I may be in love with the idiot but I was not going to let him hurt me because he was angry or frustrated about something. 

"Good to know." 

Liam raised an eyebrow at me. “That’s all you have to say?”

"I’m not saying anything but if you came for a fight Liam I am willing to go a few rounds." I said hoping to take the pain away from his sad brown eyes.

His eyes narrow at me. “I just want you to stay out of my life. We are done” 

My heart cracks. So this was why he was really here. He wanted to stop. I took a deep breath. “If that’s what you want.” I wouldn’t fight him about this as much as I wanted to because in the end he would still choose her over me just like all the times before. 

He seemed to falter in his anger at my acceptance. “Yes it is what I want. We can’t ever talk again because of your …obsession with me.”

Every word that came out of his mouth seemed to be wielded as a weapon aimed to pierce my broken heart. “Alright.” If he was going to go out of his way to hurt me I was not going to take it laying down. “Let me get the stuff you left here.”

His eyes narrowed as I walked into my bed room and grabbed a book. I numbly grabbed the things he left at my place from my bedroom and bathroom. As I made my way back into the living room I noticed that Liam was staring at me oddly. 

"What are you doing?" He asked harshly. 

What does it look like you moron? I sigh to calm myself I needed ice not heat. If I lost my temper Liam would have the upper hand. “Packing your stuff of course.” I say like it was the most natural thing.

He looks like he is seething of anger. “Why?” 

I observe him as a place some of his movies and games into the box. Each item I put in seems to make him even more mad and makes me even more at ease. “Well like you said we won’t talk again so I mind as well pack your stuff to save you a trip.” As I pick up the new Halo and put it in I turn back to him. “Do you still have that key I gave you?” I didn’t wait for a response because I knew he had it. “If you would just drop it off in my mail box I would be grateful.” I looked around. “I think this is all yours. I’m surprised it all fits in these two boxes.” I say forcing a laugh. Why are you doing this Liam, I want to scream at him

He looks like he is about to go off the edge. “Stop this! Stop!”

"Stop what?" I say handing him his box of crap.

"This! Calmly handing me my stuff like it’s dirty laundry or something. Stop acting like this isn’t hurting you!" He shouts at me.

I give him a small smile. “I’ll be okay Liam. I promise when you leave I’m not going to throw a tantrum.”

"I’m leaving you! I’m cutting you out of my life! You should throw a tantrum!" Liam said angrily dropping his box to the ground and pacing my living room.

I look at him as an adult would look at their child. “One you are not leaving me because we are not dating, not really. Two this is your choice not mine, you are cutting me out not the other way around Payne. Three I will not throw a tantrum to appease your ego. Lastly I refuse to chase after you in hopes that you will change your mind you are a grown man you have made this decision on your own.” I say calmly.

He glares at me. “Fine leaving wasn’t I good word I agree. I am abandoning you? Is that better I am leaving you alone.”

"I suppose that is a better wo-"

"Jesus Christ Y/N! Why are you so calm?" Liam seems to be frustrated. 

Good he should be. “I’m just accepting what you want Liam. I think you need some water I will go get you some.” I say trying to brush past him.

"Stop! This is not okay!" 

No it wasn’t. “It’s your choice Liam.” I said breathing away my tears. 

Liam sighed. “Your not going to fight for me? For us?”

Instead of feeling desperate and depressed his question made me feel angry and resentful. “For what? What exactly am I supposed to fight for Liam. Our friendship? What? Just explain to me what I am supposed to want!” I said angrily. 

He looked at my calmly. “Me.” 

It was like we had switched roles. “Why? Why should I? So in a week we can fight again? No.”

"Let me in. Tell me what you really think about this Y/N because quite frankly I am a mess at this point. " He says sighing.

"Let you in?" I laughed sarcastically. "Hell Liam I let you all the way in! You are the one who is always closed off."

"Baby…" Liam takes a step towards me.

I hold my hand up in response. “No. I can’t read you anymore Liam you won’t let me in and obviously I am not on your list of things so just go.”

"Y/N…"

I shake my head and step back as my tears began to fall. “This is what you wanted me crying as you leave me. Well lucky you mission accomplished Payne now I suggest you take your shit and get out of my sight before I break my promise and start hurling my stuff at you.” 

"I’m sor-"

"Don’t even go there. Just leave." 

He was choosing her. What did I do? 

Liam picked up both boxes and stopped in front of me before shaking his head. I heard the door slam behind him moments later. I collapsed onto the ground where I stood. What did I do? Why didn’t he stay? 

I heard the front door open and Liam came back in and scoped me up and sat the two of us back on the couch. 

"I thought I told you to leave." I said through my tears that wouldn’t seem to stop.

"I can’t. I tried. I-" Liam sighed. "I left her a month ago." He whispered into my hair.

My jaw dropped. I said nothing as my tears slowed down.

"I felt guilty about us so I broke things off with her. Then I came here and I felt even more guilty so I told you we were done."

"Go on." I say motioning for him to continue. 

"I just …. I " He couldn’t seem to make his mind up over what he wanted to say.

"Let me get this straight you left her then left me?" I asked him as I wiped my face.

Liam nodded and stared at me intently with his sad brown eyes. 

"Then you come here to apologize, so I am guessing you told Danielle about us?"

Liam nodded again.

"Good glad we covered all the bases." I said standing up.

Liam shackled my wrist with his hand. “I-“

I sighed. “I am sorry too Liam.” I whispered.

Liam seemed to be upset because he yanked me back down onto the couch and climbed off to crouch in front of me and took my face in his hand forcing me to stare at him. “You have nothing to be sorry for. Don’t ever apologize for something you didn’t do. I chased you not the other way around. I courted you. Don’t you dare feel guilty and blame yourself.”

I shook my head at him. “You need to go Liam.” I say weakly pulling away from him.

"No! I can’t leave you. I-it will kill me." He says softly. "This whole time all I could think about is you. Then I realized I didn’t feel guilty about what we had I felt guilty about Danielle. I was ashamed of keeping her when I and you. So I talked to her. She said she knew and that it was okay because she understood what being in love with someone else. She didn’t love me this time."

"Liam.."

"No. I came here tonight picking a fight because I wanted to be wrong to feel like this was wrong… but…" Liam started to cry and it broke my heart. "You didn’t fight me. You just accepted it. That’s what killed me because I thought you could live without me but I couldn’t live without you. So when you told me to leave I did so. I drove around for a whole ten minutes and came back." Liam laughed at himself. "I didn’t come back out of guilt. I came back because I love you and I don’t want to cut you out of my life. Because you are the most important thing I have."

I ran a hand through my hair. What was I supposed to say? I took a deep breath. Just follow your heart. “What are you saying?”

"I’m saying I want us. I want to go out in public and hold hands. I want to show the world that I have the most beautiful girl. I want to go on proper dates. I think that the most important thing I want is for you to be happy and be as much in love with me as I am with you."

"Your in love with me?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Very much so."

I look at him. “Say it.”

Liam broke into a heart stopping smile. “I love you.I LOVE YOU!” He said happily. 

"Guess what?" I say.

He looks nervous. “What?”

"I love you too Li!" I say happily. 

Liam picks me up and twirls me around before kissing me senseless. “Thank god.”

"I promise you Liam if you ever leave me I will kick your ass."

Liam smiled and pecked my lips. “Never going to happen. Now let’s go.”

Liam led me out of my apartment. 

"Where are we going?" I asked as we head out of my building.

"A real date and I am going to show you off and have major PDA an-"

I cut him off with a kiss. “I think that is a good start.” I say after pulling away.


	20. Harry Styles: Make It Through the Night

"I can’t be with you Y/N." Harry said and walked out of my apartment. 

I glanced down at the ground. How could he do this how to me? Tears cascaded down my cheek

I groaned why did I let them convince me to come tonight. I yelled to the bartender for another shot. I just didn’t want to remember any of this. The pain that I was in since Harry left was unbearable but when I drank I just had to get past midnight. I heard the dj turn the music up louder and looked over the sea of bodies inside the large club. I realized that the song that was playing was mine and Harry’s when we were together. 

"Great. Just great." I mumbled to myself.

"What’s just great?" my best friend Y/B/F/N.

"Nothing." I said faking a smile. None of my friends understood what I was going through. They just assumed I had moved on but they were all wrong. Every other time I had a break-up I just seemed to pick up the pieces and move on but Harry he was special which made my life hell. 

"You talking about Jake?" She said to me.

"No. " I said while rolling my eyes.

She shrugged her shoulders and headed back onto the dance floor with her drink.

I shook my head at my own stupidity. Hooking up with Jake was stupid because after we were down I felt like crap. I still wasn’t over Harry and I felt more isolated than ever. I looked down at my phone and remembered what happened earlier today.

I was cleaning out my house.

"Jesus. I have a lot of crap." I pulled out a black leather jacket from the back. 

"Shit." I mumbled. I can’t believe this was still hanging in the back of my closet. I set it in the ‘give away’ pile and continued to go through all of my clothes. Once I finished clearing out my closet I picked up the jacket. 

"Great. Now I’m going to cry." I couldn’t believe he left it here it was his favorite. I put it back on it’s hanger and put it in the back of my closet. I just couldn’t give that away for some reason. 

I sighed. I really needed to get over him. I don’t know why I agreed to come to this stupid club tonight. I know all of the girls love it but I knew that it was Harry’s favorite hang out. I looked around to see if I could spot him. I’m not sure what I would do, but just wondering were he was drove me insane. I guess I was just foolish believing in us. I sighed. When I saw a mop of curly hair walk towards me my heart stuttered. He was actually here? 

Harry’s POV

I knew I shouldn’t have come tonight. All I could think about is Y/N. I can’t believe I was foolish enough to leave her. I know I told her I didn’t care and that I walked away but I listened to management and convinced myself that we were bad together. I ran a hand through my hair. How was I supposed to move on when she was all I could think about? 

"I can’t be with you Y/N." I said and walked out of her apartment. As song as I shut the door. I leaned my head back against it. Why am I such an idiot? I turn and reach for the door. 

"No Styles this is the right thing. This won’t cause her anymore pain than what she has already gone through.

I sighed. Why didn’t I think about what I wanted over what I was told? I made my way over to the bar.

"Bartender. Whiskey." I said. 

As soon as the bartender handed me my drink I downed it and asked for another. I glanced down the bar and saw a girl with straight hair that went down her back a ways. Y/N used to have hair like that.

"Harry, can we just stay here all day?" Y/N said.

I traced patterns up and down her sides as we laid in my bed. “What love?” 

She giggled. “I take that as a yes.” 

She turned so she was looking up and into my face and ran a hand through her hair. She was wearing a baggy British soccer shirt that used to be mine.

I smiled at her. God why did she have to be so beautiful?

I shook my head at my wayward thoughts. The shirt she always slept in currently was in a box along with a bunch of her other stuff. I just didn’t understand why I kept it. It had been a little over six months since our break-up yet I couldn’t bear to part with the only pieces I had left of her. I downed my second shot and ordered another. I just wanted to numb it all. 

"Harry man. We have to perform tonight." Niall said.

"What’s your point Horan?" I growled at him.

"You can’t be drunk while we perform Styles."

This was the first time I had been allowed to drink in four months and it was like an old addiction that couldn’t be quenched. I never knew love was this cruel. 

"Harry?" I heard a small familiar voice behind me and I turned to meet the one person who seemed to always be in my thoughts.

"Y/N."

She gave me a small smile. “You look good.”

I gave her a curt nod. “Can we talk?” I asked her. 

She looked around her. “Yeah.”

"Not here." I grabbed her hand and tugged her to the back door. As we made our way down the alley to my car I looked her over she looked exhausted and worn. I couldn’t help but blame myself for some of it. Was I stupid for hanging on to her for so long? I mean she probably moved on and was tired from a long week at work. When we both climbed into my car we sat in silence.

"You want to know what’s funny Harry?" She said sadly.

"What?"

"I-" she stopped.

"Y/N you know you can tell me right?"

"It was so hard for me to accept that you were gone and that you weren’t coming back." 

"I know Y/N. Believe me I understand. I-It was so hard for me. You have got to believe me. Losing you was the worse thing I ever did and I just wanted to apologize for hurting you."

She sighed and looked out her window. “Sorry doesn’t cut it Harry.” 

We sat in silence for what seemed to be an internity. “Why did you listen to management Harry?”

"I-I agreed with them. Look I am sorry for keeping my mouth shut but somehow every time I tried to tell you everything just came out wrong."

"What does that mean?"

"I should have told you what was going through my mind instead of just leaving you."

Y/N POV

We sat in the car and allowed the silence to stretch. 

Harry smiled. “Do you remember the first time I brought you to a concert?”

I nodded vaguely. 

"We made out in front of everyone."

I smiled a little at him. “then Niall and Liam told us to go get a room.” I chuckled at the memory. 

"That was such an amazing feeling we weren’t good but great together."

"I miss that Haz." I said softly.

"Yeah. Me too. It’s been so long I almost forgot about it."

I smiled at him. “We were so in love Haz that it was like we were on fire. We couldn’t get enough of each other.”

"Yeah we never could keep our hands off of each other." We both laughed at how true the statement was.

"Yeah….I guess we just fell apart." I said sighing.

I thought about all the nights I was alone and how every time I closed my eyes I though of him. In that moment I realized that I needed him.

"Yeah I guess perfect love was hard to find right?" 

I nodded my head.

" I came here tonight to forget about you."

I smiled sadly. “Yeah I cam here to forget about you too so this makes us even. 

"I gave up on us way to soon." Harry said with pain.

"It doesn’t really matter now. We have no future anymore."

"All those dreams we had really went to waste didn’t they?" Harry questioned me. 

"No they are just dreams we won’t have together."

"Wha-What if I want to have them together?" Harry questioned me.

"What do you mean?" 

"I-I want to try us again. If you let us of course?"

I looked out the window and back at Harry. I stayed silent and let the minutes pass by without saying a word. “If.. and it’s a big if. If we try this again it will be a fresh start.”

Harry smiled broadly at me. 

"By fresh start I mean clean slate. No past. We build from scratch."

"If it is the only way that I can have you then I’ll do whatever it takes." Harry grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers.


	21. Harry Styles: Random Encounter

After arriving in England yesterday I choose the short straw and now have to go to the grocery store. As I followed the instructions my best friend Rachel printed off I parked more car and began to walk. As I walked in the direction the grocery store was I stared at my phone trying to decipher what exactly she was saying and what exactly I would need to pick up for our two weeks abroad. Being so distracted by phone I didn’t realize I was walking into someone until I collided with their chest.

A large hand reached out to steady me, “Sorry love. You alright?” I masculine voice asked me.

“Not problems especially sense it was my fault in the first place so really I owe you the apology.” I said in a rush before my eyes connect with his vivid green orbs.

He chuckled. That may be true but I wanted to run into you.”

I was confused and a little weary by the guys statement to say much of anything to him.” Oh…really?” I said quirking my eyebrow at him.

He chuckled and ran his hand through his already tousled brown hair. “No I was joking. I thought it would make you feel better but apparently it only made you feel worse.

I smiled at him. “ Thanks…I think…” I say warily.

“ So were are you heading to? I mean if you don’t mind me asking?”

“The grocery store, or at least that was the goal.” I say with some uncertainty.

The Brit seemed to chuckle at my statement. “Well then your walking in the wrong direction. You already passed it.”

“Shit.” I mumbled I was usually good at directions so it was a bit odd for me to be totally lost.

“Come on love.” He says taking my arm and leading me to were I was supposed to be.

“Wait I never caught your name?”

He seemed to come unnerved at the statement. “Why?” He asks me nervously.

I turned my head to the side and took a really good look at him. Holy shit! He was Harry Styles! “Well you have to have one. Mine’s Y/N.” I say as we approach the stores entrance pretending not to know who he is.

“Harry.” He says a little unsure of my reaction.

I laughed “Are you sure? Because you seem unsure.” I teased him.

Harry chuckled. “Yes I am sure. So what are you getting.

I sighed and showed harry my list on my phone. I felt like I needed an explanation for why it was so long. “My friends and I are stocking up for the next two weeks.” I say on a laugh.

“I can tell. That’s a pretty detailed list.” He says laughing.

“Hey now! It’s for two weeks.” I pretend to act offended of the detailed list.

Harry laughed. “Don’t worry I won’t tell. He says before winking at me.

“Oh thank god.” I joked. “You know I can do this myself.”

He looked at me as if he were contemplating death. “ I am not sure about that…”

I slapped at his chest playfully as we made out way through the store.“Now that’s plain rude,” I say pouting which caused for both the crack to op in laughter,

“In all honesty I’m here to get some things for my mum.”

 

“Oh thank God your not here to follow the lost tourist.” I say with a laugh.

“Now it’s a little bit of both.” Harry and I continue our playful banter throughout the store as we collect our goods. As we leave Harry offers to help me with my groceries.

“So how long are you here for?” Harry asks as we load my car.   
“The next two weeks. What about you?” I jokingly ask

“Just for the week,” he says mysteriously.

“Oh so you don’t live around here?” I questioned cautiously.

He chuckles. “ Used to but now a just come back to visit Mum and step-dad.”

“Oh I see.” I say as Harry puts the last bag into my car. “Thanks for the help Harry.”

Harry shuts the door and leans against it. “Not a problem Y/N. It was pretty interesting meeting you.” Harrys say smirking at me.

I smirk back. “You too Harry Styles. You too.”

Harry’s smirk turned into a full-fledged smile. “So you did know who I am.”

I smiled back as I opened my car door. “I figured it out.”

Harry reached out and grabbed my car door to keep me from shutting it. “Well since you know who I am. Why don’t you give me your number?” Harry asked.

I laughed. “Probably a good idea if I get lost or something.” I say as I take Harry’s phone from him and type in my phone number.

After giving the phone back to Harry he smiled at me. “I’ll be seeing you soon Y/N.” He says before walking in the opposite direction with his groceries.

Smiling as I pull away heading to our rented house I wondered who interesting this trip was going to get for me.


	22. Harry Style: None of the Rest Matters

Sitting here at the bar drinking away every memory I had with Harry. I down my shot and order another as I feel the tears begin. Since he broke up with me a month ago I seemed to have picked up the habit of coming to this bar.

“Y/N can we talk?” Harry asks as I head to my bedroom to get my coat.

I laugh. “I thought we already were.” I say as I grab my brown leather jacket but as I turn around I see the Harry’s face looks very solemn. “It was a joke Harry.”

“I know… but I was being serious.”

I nod as I see that Harry was not in any mood for jokes. “Is something wrong?” I ask as I return to the living room and sit on the couch.

“In a way.” Harry stood in the foyer awkwardly. “I care about you.”

Oh shit, nothing good ever comes from hearing those for words because a but always followed. I sigh. “Just spit it out Harry.” I hated when people beat around the bush.

“I can’t do this anymore. I care about you always will but I am just not in love with you anymore. I don’t know how but-“

I ran my fingers through my hair. “You don’t just fall out of love with someone Harry, it takes time.” I say desperately trying to understand the way this conversation was going to end.

“I know and I just didn’t want to see yo-“

“Hurt? Heartbroken? Guess what Harry it does not really matter because it all hurts the same in the end.” I say in a quite voice.

“I know and I hate doing this to you Y/N but with the tours and my schedule there’s just no time for us and the less time we spent together I guess I just felt we grew apart and my feelings changed I-“

I whipped my head up and glared at him. “Don’t even apologize. You should have told me!”  
“I didn’t know how…” He says desperately.

“You need to leave.” I say holding onto my self-control otherwise I would beg him to stay to change his mind and that was something I couldn’t do.

“Y/N…”

“Leave. Now.” I say as I stand up.

“Don’t be like this…” Harry says stepping towards me.

I laughed sarcastically. “Like what? Hurt?”

“I…”

“You could have talked to me but instead these last couple of weeks you shut me out. “ I say reflecting on the significantly less amount of time we texted, Skype, or talked on the phone together.

“I am sorry….” Harry said backing up towards the door.

“No you’re not.” I say feeling the anger seep in. “If you missed me or cared about me you wouldn’t have shut me out. So I guess in the end we never really mattered. “

“You matter to me Y/N just not in that way.”

I laughed sarcastically again. “No I don’t if I did then this isn’t how we would end.”

Harry opened my front door. “I will always care about you and be there for you just not in that way.” Harry says as he headed out my front door and out of my life.

As the door shut I slid myself to the floor. “ You can’t be in my life in any way Harry.” I say to the silence that consumes me.

Sighing I took my next shot. Harry had called earlier today to ‘hang out’ but I still couldn’t see him I wasn’t ready to I mean after a year of dating I being friends was a huge blow to the ego.   
“Another one?” The bartender asks me.

I shake my head in response. “No. I can’t do this anymore.” I say more to myself than the bartender but he seems to understand.

He nods and moves on to the next customer.

I stand and grab my jacket as I head for the door. I needed to move on, maybe even move away from the memories, and drinking only allowed me the glimpse into the past of what was and I needed to know what will be. As I arrive at my place I see a figure sitting on the stoop. When I get closer I notice that figure is a worried Harry.

I rolled my eyes. “What on earth are you doing here?” I ask as I climb the steps to get into my apartment.

“You haven’t returned my calls.” Harry says worriedly.

“Sucks doesn’t it when someone you care about ignores you.” I say snarkily.

“Don’t do this Y/N.” Harry pleaded as I opened the door and stepped inside.

“Stop worrying about me Harry. I’m a big girl I can handle myself.” I say trying to shut the door on his face.

Harry grabbed the door and shoved it open. “I can’t.” He says as he forces himself into my building.  
“Try harder.” I say as we make our way to my apartment.

“I just need to know if you are okay.” Harry said looking sad.

“Just peachy now go home Harry.” I say overly sweet.

“I’m sorry I hurt you.” Harry says quietly as I entered my apartment.

“Harry please go home. There is nothing here for you anymore.” I say even though it hurts.

“Can we please be friends? I can’t live without you in my life you mean to much.” Harry says pleading with me.

I give a small smile because even though he broke my heart and it hurts I know he means it. “I can’t be friends with you Harry. I can’t be anything with you and you need to stop calling and texting me.” I say being as firm as possible.

“Y/N…”  
“I’m not saying it to hurt you. I’m saying it because it is what I need.” I say gently pushing him out of my apartment.

“I’m so sorry. Please I need us to be friends. I need my best friend.” Harry says pleading with me with tears in his eyes.

“Go home Harry and please stop trying to talk and see me.” I say shutting the door gently.

“Y/N!” Harry shouts on the other side.

I lock the door with to signify I was done. I stripped off my jacket and headed to my room. I needed a long hot shower to clear my head and get the picture of Harry out of my mind.

________________________________________________

It’s been three months since I last saw and talked to Harry. Life seemed to get better and I was happy again. It still hurt to know that Harry had fell out of love with me and I still couldn’t bring myself to face him but I was moving on.

Since it was my first night back my best friend’s and I went to dinner. As I food comes I notice the One Direction boys being seated in the large booth next to us. I smiled to myself and threw myself back into my friends conversation. As we headed out to the parking lot I heard my name being called.

“Y/N!” A masculine voice called after me.

I took a deep breath and turned to face Harry. “Harry.” I say with a small smile. It was odd that I still got a pain in my chest when I saw him, I guess something’s don’t really fade in time.

“You look good.” He says nervously.

I laughed. “Thanks so do you. I take it that was your new girlfriend?” I ask referring to Kendal Jenner who was still in the restarauant.

He gave me a small smile. “Something like that.” He says sheepishly.

“It was good to see you.” I say making my way to my car because it still hurt to see him.

“I’m sorry.” Harry says stopping me in my tracks

I turn to Harry and give him a funny look. “What?”

“For hurting you and putting you threw hell.” Harry says running his hands threw his hair.

“Harry…” I say trying to make him stop. It still hurt and I could feel the dull ache in my chest growing again.

“No you were right.” He says stepping closer to me. “ I shut you out and I hurt you so bad. You and I were great together but… It seemed to great and I-I couldn’t do it anymore.” He says as he crowds me.

“I am not doing this with you.” I say through the chaos of emotions that ran threw me. “I have moved on from being angry and hurt Harry. You don’t need to feel guilty, okay? Things change, people change, maybe we were just meant to be together to show each other how great love is.” I say realistically.

“Y/N… It’s not guilt. I didn’t just push my girlfriend away I pushed my best friend away and I ended up losing her.”

I backed away from Harry. I was not ready for this I still needed time. “I’m leaving now.” I say turning around to walk to my car that was parked ten feet away.

“No.” Harry shouted as he grabbed my arm. “You had your time. I messed up dammit and I have paid for it every day since. Trust me.” Harry says angrily. “Three months Y/N and not a single word.”

As confused as I was due to my chaotic emotions I could recognize the anger building up. “You broke my heart Harry what the hell did you want from me? ‘Oh it’s okay Harry let’s be friends.’ Sorry buddy but you may have fell out of love with me but I was still holding on so forgive me for needing time!” I shouted.

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “Not being friends for a while I get but you cut me out. You left me.”

I shoved Harry’s hand off my arm. “You left me long before that.” I say running a hand through my hair. “You shut me out first.”

“I still needed you Y/N” Harry shouted, “I still do.”

I shook my head. “I can’t do this with you Harry.”

Harry stepped closer to me. “I need you. I need to know I can call you day or night and that you’re actually going to answer.”

I continue to shake my head and step away from Harry. “That’s thing Harry you can’t.”

I could see the hurt look quickly go across his face and was quickly replaced with a mask of anger just as fast.

“I gave you time. I did all you asked I left you alone even though it killed me Y/N.”

“I am sorry for that Harry but I need to find someone els-“

Harry’s eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to me. “Find someone else?”

I narrowed my eyes. What the hell was his problem? He dumped me yet he’s angry I want to find someone else. “What the hell is your problem? What is wrong with me finding someone else?”

“You can’t.” Harry says crowding me.

“Why not? You lef-“

“Don’t say I left because I didn’t. I wanted to be there for you.”

“You couldn’t be Harry! How was I supposed to get over you then?” I shouted as I felt rain drops hit my face. Great just my luck. “ You know what don’t answer that . I am leaving.” I say making my way to the drivers side of my car.

“Y/N…” Harry says so quiet that I can barely here him over the rain.

“Goodbye Harry.” I say as I climb in.   
___________________________________________

I groan and roll over as I hear a buzzing noise. I padded to my front door.

“Who is it?” I ask angrily. It’s two am what the hell would any one want at this hour?

“Y/N…” a masculine voice says quietly.

“HARRY! It’s two am!” I shout at the box in front of me.

“Buzz me in!” He shouts back.

“GO HOME!”

“You don’t let me in I will start annoying the neighbors.”

“Fuck! Fine!” I shouted buzzing Harry up.

Two minutes later there was a knock on my door. I opened it and a very depressed looking Harry walked in.

“Are you drunk?” I ask because it seems like the only logical answer to why he was at my place at two in the morning after I told him I didn’t want to see him.

“Sadly no.”

“What are you doing here at two am then?” I questioned.

“I told you I need you.”

“And I told you I need to be left alone!” I shout.

“I can’t do that anymore.”

I narrowed my eyes. “Why not? Please due explain!” I shout as I begin to pace the room/

“I was wrong.” Harry says quietly.

“What?” He was wrong so he can’t leave me alone? What the hell kind of logic was that.

“I thought leaving you would make them happy.”

I stopped dead in my tracks. ‘Them happy’. “what the hell are you talking about Harry?”

Harry gave a sarcastic laugh. “You were always so smart.” He says shaking his head. “Who falls out of love Y/N? Like you said it doesn’t happen over night.”

I sat down at this point. “What is going on Harry?”

“You really thought I just stopped loving you? You’re the only person who knows all sides of me. You’re what I can’t live without. I love you Y/N.”

I felt tears start to fall. “You left me.” I say burying my face in my hands.

Harry gave another sarcastic laugh. “I never left and I never stopped. I wasn’t lying Y/N I needed you, still do. I didn’t break your heart because I wanted to, it was the last thing I wanted to do but I had no choice.”

I sat in silence as Harry began to pace.

“Management thought it would keep you safe if we ended things and I agreed with them. You were getting so much hate and I could tell everytime we were on the phone that it hurt you and I-I did what I thought was right.”

“Harry…” I say trying to process what he was saying.

“I love you Y/N and it killed me to tell you it was over but I had to protect the one thing I loved. I needed to be in your life because I still loved you and losing you would have hurt all the much more if I lost you as a friend too.”

I thought back to the weeks leading up to the night Harry broke up with me and began to cry.

Harry stopped pacing and bent down to rest his forehead against mine. “I’m so sorry. I was going to let you go I really was but I saw you tonight and I just fell in love all over again. I can’t lose you again. I won’t.”

“You put me through hell.” I say through the tears.

“I’m- “  
I picked my head up and locked eyes with him. “You could have told me but you decided not to.” I say as I wiped my face.

“No. You and I both know that neither one of us could have pretended.”

“I loved you so much.” I say shaking my head. “it killed me thinking that you didn’t love me anymore. Do you get that?”

Harry pulled me into a soul searing kiss. “Do you get that?”

“Har-“

“No. I know you still love me and I know I put you through hell, but we- we fit together.”

“You-“

“We aren’t dating.” Harry says reading my mind. “forgive me Y/N please..” Harry says quietly.

I study his face and begin to see the difference from this one to the one I saw weeks before we broke up. He had dark shadows under his eyes, he looked paler and looked like he lost weight but the most change I saw was in his eyes the sparkle that always seemed to linger was gone. As much as it hurt me the break-up looked like it took a harder toll on him.

“why now?” I ask.

“because I am sick of living without you.” He says simply.

I stand up and put my arms around his waist. “Thank god because I can’t do this anymore.” I says as I bury my head in his chest.

“That’s it?” Harry asks.

I smile. “I’m still pissed that you broke up with me and you are going to have to earn back my trust but that’s it. I never stopped loving you but you hurt me Harry and I still hav-“

He lifted my chin up. “If your still mine none of the rest matters.” Harry says before bringing his lips to mine and for the first time in months I feel like I am truly happy.


	23. Harry Styles: The Handbook

“Sorry about today babe. I know you wanted to spend time together but we have to get rehearsals down.” Harry says as we head back to his place.

I nodded and looked out the passenger side window. “Harry it’s fine it’s not exactly your fault.” I say on a laugh.

“Is that sarcasm I am sensing?” Harry says poking me in my side.

“Hey now! Both hands on the wheel!” I say through laughter.

“Don’t worry I am a good driver.”

I laughed harder at the statement. “Trust me babe both hands.”

Harry fake glared at me. “I am wounded that you think I am a bad driver.”

“Harry your mom thinks you’re a bad driver.” I say laughing.

Harry sticks out is bottom lip and pretends to pout. “You know in the relationship handboo-“

I cut him off by laughing. “The what?”

“If you hadn’t rudely interrupted I would tell you.”

I pretend to zip my lips and throw the key away.

“As I was saying the handbook clearly states that as my girlfriend you cannot insult my driving.”

I laughed. “Okay Harry if you say so.” I say rolling my eyes. “So what are we going to do the rest of the night?”

Harry smirked. “I think you might need to read the handbook.”

I roll my eyes at him. “Why am I misinformed on how this works?”

“Apparently.” Harry says yawning.

“Need a nap?” I tease him.

Harry chuckles. “YeahI am exhausted.”

“From running around like a lunatic?” I ask quirking my eyebrow at him.

Harry feigns being hurt. “Ouch. A lunatic babe? That wounds me especially since my dear friend Niall was doing the same thing.”

I laughed. “So then you both were being lunatics.”

Harry chuckles. “Yeah but I am the better looking one am I not?” He asks wiggling his eyebrows.

I pretend to think about it. “I don’t know Harry I mean Niall is pretty good looking …” I say trailing off pretending to think of Niall.  
“Cute? You think he’s cute? What about him is cute?” Harry shouts playfully.

I pull my best dreamy look, “Well he’s got a fantastic smile, you know the make your heart melt kind, and not to mention great asset-.” I say biting back a laugh as Harry’s jaw drops.

Harry groaned as he pulled into his driveway and punched in his security code. “No! No! No! You cannot think one of my band members is cute! It clears states in the relationship handbook you cannot think about one of my band member’s assets, especially if you think they are great.”

I laughed. “I think I need to read this ‘handbook’ to make some corrections.”

Harry parks the car and turns to me. “And you cannot think one of them is better looking than me.”

“Oh? Now I really need to read this handbook.”

“I happen to agree.”

I laugh and climb out of the car. “Is there anything important I should know from it?”

Harry chuckles and swings his arm around my shoulders. “Of course. It states that you have to make me dinner.”

I let out a sigh. “Oh thanks god.”

“Thank god?” Harry asks as he unlocks the front door.

“I’ve tasted your cooking babe.” I pretend to shudder.

Harry narrows his eyes at me. “That bad huh?”

I nodded as I continued to back away from him. “Yep.”

Harry pounced and threw me over his shoulder. “You’re totally going to pay for that comment.”

“As long as I don’t have to eat it.” I say through laughter.

Harry brought his hand down on my butt and spanked me. I laughed harder.

“Is this in the handbook too?” I ask

“Of course.” Harry said making our way up the stairs and heading to his room. Harry tossed me onto the bed. “The book clearly states you have to pay.” He says with a twinkle in his eyes.

I laughed and pulled him closer to me by grabbing his t-shirt. “Well I would hate to break the handbook rules.” I say capturing his lips in a kiss.


	24. Harry Styles: Stolen

I was sitting on the bed in Harry’s room looking at pictures we took when we first started dating. I laughed at most of them it always seemed we were happy. Which was a good thing. I smiled to myself I guess we were always happy. We had been dating for a little over a year. I smiled thinking about the past summer.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Harry.

"I don’t know love. It’s our last weekend here before we have to join the real world."

I sighed and leaned back into him and he wrapped his arms around my stomach. 

"Why don’t we go watch a sunset?" I suggested. 

"I like that idea Victoria." 

I smiled remembering our crazy adventures over last summer. He stolen my heart that day we watched the sunset. Maybe even before that. I guess he kinda always had my heart.

Great. This was just fantastic. It was pouring rain and Em decided tonight was the night to leave me stranded without a car. If I got pneumonia for this I was going to kill her. Just then I car pulled up beside me. Oh shit this was not going to be good.

"You alright love?" A masculine voice asked from the car. It as far to dark for me to make out his features.

"Yeah thanks." I said as I continued walking.

"Look I can’t let a pretty girl such as yourself walk home."

"Oh ….really? Watch me" I said tartly. Yeah she was dead meat.

I heard the car door slam. Great. 

The guy tugged on my arm and turned me around. “I’m Harry.” The guy said as he held out his hand.

"Victoria" I said as the rain poured down on us.

"Look please let me give you a ride I can’t stand seeing a pretty girl such as yourself walk home alone in the rain."

I smiled at our first meeting he was always such as sweetheart.

"Love I’m home!" Harry shouted.

"I’m upstairs in your room!" I shouted back picking up another pile of pictures. 

I heard Harry chuckle from the doorway. “Going through the pictures again I see.” 

I playfully roll my eyes at him.” I like going through our pictures and seeing all the placed we have been.”

"All good memories I hope?" He said jokingly. 

"Eh…" I said and before I knew it I had two large hands go to my waist and flip me over to tickle me. 

"Har…ry….sto..op….it." I said in between fits of giggles.

"Not until you say Harry is the sexiest man I have ever meet!" Harry replied.

"Ne…ver…..My….mot.her…told me…to… nev…er…..lie." I said laughing even harder at my reply.

"Say it!" Harry shouted again.

"Fine! Fine!" Harry stopped tickling me. "Harry is the sexiest man I have ever meet." I said smiling. 

"Awe that’s so nice of you say that I know I am and you’re pretty nice to look at to." Harry said before quickly getting up and running for the room.

"I’ll make you pay Styles! Just you wait!" I shouted after him. 

____________________________________________________

A few hours later we were both sitting on the couch cuddling and watching movies. Harry began to play with my hair and then my hands. I rolled my eyes he obviously didn’t want to watch the movie anymore. 

"What is it Harry?" I said after I paused the movie.

"I was just thinking. Maybe go somewhere after the TMH tour. "

I turned my body so I could look at him. “Like where?”

"Anywhere you want." He said smiling down at me. 

"How about ….." I stopped to think where would I want to go." The Bahamas."

"Nice warm beach and you in just a bikini. I say it sounds like paradise."

I laughed at him. “Oh does that mean you have to be shirtless the entire time?”

"I know you have dreamt of that forever." He said playfully.

"You know me to well." I said laughing. 

Harry smiled at me. “I love your laugh.”

I scrunched up my face. “Gee thanks. “ 

"No, really it’s the most carefree sound I have ever heard. I also love that you are up for anything crazy and are always relaxed and roll with the punches. Your also beautiful in anything you were Victoria."

I smiled at him. “Thanks Harry but I wouldn’t be that way if I wasn’t with you. You’re the one who makes me feel like my wall can come down and you’re not going to go after my insecurities.”

Harry placed a kiss on the top of my head. “You should never ever feel insecure your the most beautiful person I know inside and out.”

I laughed. “You only say that now.”

Harry chuckled. “Maybe I just don’t want payback form earlier.”

"That sounds about right." I said laughing.

This is why I loved him so much he was always there to catch me no matter what. We could be in a crowd full of people and he could still make me feel like the only one in the room. I smiled.

"No what are you thinking love." 

"You."

"I like when you think about me. What in particular are you thinking?"

"How you make me feel like I am always the only one in the room."

Harry smiled playing with my hair. “Well you may not be the only one sometimes but you are the most important one.”

I smiled and leaned my head back against his chest. This was paradise.


	25. Harry Styles: Nothing Feels Like You

Dating Harry Styles was not the easiest thing in the world. The amount of hate I got could fill my entire apartment. Not to mention the amount of hate he got about us dating, the death threats, and the worst of it was the way that the media portrayed him as some sort of player. Seeing him come home sucked because he was exhausted and emotionally drained from his day so he would crash on may couch. It was so hard to go out with him on an actual date lately because the paparazzi were hounding him about some fan he took a picture with.

“What do you want to do Harry?” I ask as I run my fingers through his hair to relax him. “We can order in pizza or Chinese food.” I offer knowing he probably didn’t want to go out.

Harry shakes his head no. “Come on Y/N that’s all we have had all week…”

“Harry…”

He stands up and kisses me. “It’s sweet that you want to protect me Y/N but I do have to go out sometime.” He says chuckling as he slips on his shoes.

“I just don’t wa-“

“I will be fine. I have you remember.” He says cheekily.

I roll my eyes sliding my feet into my boots. “Sometimes you are a bit much Styles.” I say playfully.

As I head towards the door Harry swings his arm around my shoulder. “That’s what you love about me.”

I scrunch up my face. “Ew…” I say.

Harry squeezes my shoulder as we make our way to the lobby. “Shit…”

“I was kidding Harry I do lov-“ I stop mid-sentence realizing Harry was referring to the crowd outside my building. “We can stay in.” I offer again.

Harry gives my arm another squeeze. “No I want to take my girl out.” He says giving me a tight smile.

“I don-“

“Y/N…” Harry warns pulling me towards the door.

As we exited I noticed it was mostly fans which wasn’t a big deal.

“Okay if you could all make a nice line I will sign in take pictures with you.” He says sweetly in order to get to all of the fans.

I smile, that was Harry always putting others before himself. Nobody was quiet like him and I don’t think I am ever going to feel like I do about him with anyone else. As the line lessened Harry bid them all bye before looping his arm back around me and heading to his car. As we drove to a little Italian restaurant Harry and I talked about the upcoming tour.

We got to enjoy a nice quiet dinner out with little interruptions, which for us was a huge accomplishment. AS I finish up my cheesecake gelato I notice that Harry is staring at me.

I groan. “Please tell me I do not have something on my face.” I whine.

Harry chuckles. “Not this time.”

“HEY!” I shout crumpling up my napkin and throwing it at him.

Harry laughs louder. “You left the door open on that one.”

I roll my eyes . “Yeah. Yeah.” I grumble out.

“I was actually thinking about how nice it was to actually go out like a normal couple and enjoy dinner without being trampled by fifty different people.”

I laugh. “Odd right?”  
Harry chuckles. “I kind of wish it was going to be like that the rest of the night.”

“What do you mean?”

Harry nods to the window. “We have guests…”  
I turn my head and sure enough the pap’s found us and were waiting for us to leave. “I blame you.” I say turning back and narrowing my eyes playfully. “You just jinxed us.”

Harry chuckles as he stands. “Yeah. Yeah.”

I laugh as I slip on my coat. “Ready for the hell storm?”

Harry slips his larger hand in mine. “Never…”

I look up and smile at him as I squeeze his hand. “It’ll be alright.”

AS we walked into the storm we were bombarded with questions and both kept quiet as we tried to get to Harry’s car through the madness. I ignored the questions being used to them until I heard one imp articular.

“Harry who’s the new girl you’re cheating on Y/N with?”

Shit. Shit. You bloody moron! I scream in my head. I squeeze Harry’s hand tighter and pray he doesn’t turn around and respond.   
“Please let it go Harry.” I say tugging him to the car.

After we finally got in the car and left we sat in silence until we made our way into my apartment.   
“Harry…” I say in a quiet voice.

“Please don’t do this Y/N…” He says heading to the kitchen for what I assume is a beer.

“I know you didn’t.” I says trying to convey that I knew it was a lie.

“How Y/N? Because the rest of the world believes it.”

I sighed as I slipped off my coat and shoes. “That’s not who you are Harry.”

Harry gives a sarcastic laugh. “How can you stand to be with me? I’m like some sort of monster.”

I shake my head and walk to him. “Harry Edward Styles don’t ever say that again.”

Harry quirks his eyebrow at my use of his middle name.

“If I had everything it wouldn’t mean a thing if I didn’t have you in my life. Anything the media prints or people say about you doesn’t matter because it will never change how I feel about you.” I say as I wrap my arms around his waist.

Harry buries his head in my neck. “What about when I go back on tour? We both no things are only going to escalate especially back in the States.”

“Babe I love you even with hundreds of miles between us. Besides I have you and I know you would never do that to me.” I say squeezing my arms tighter around his waist.

Harry steps away from me and heads to the living room, “ I love you Y/N and it would kill me to lose you but what if there is someone better for you? Someone wh-“

“Don’t even finish the sentence Styles.” I say narrowing my eyes at him. “I don’t want any one but you.”

I say stepping into the living room. Harry seems to smile at my statement.

“Good.”

I raised my eyebrows at him. “Good? Is the best you can do?” I ask playfully.

Harry smirks. “Otherwise it would be too cheesey for you.”

I roll my eyes and walk into his embrace. “Thought that’s what I loved the most about you.”

Harry kissed me passionately. “Nah we both no it’s my body.”   
I smirked at him. “Then we better put your body to work then….” I says helping him out of his shirt before kissing him again.


	26. Zayn Malik: Nothing Feels Like You

"Y/N!” My boyfriend of two months shouted as I entered his place.

“Where are you?” I asked

“Living room hurry up.” Zayn shouted to me.

As I entered the living room I saw four boxes sitting on the coffee table. “What’s all this?” I asked picking one box up.   
Zayn scratched the back of his head. “These are for you.”

I turned my head to look at my boyfriend. “What on earth for?”

“The premiere.”  
I sighed, “Zayn I told you I didn’t want to go.”

“Baby I know you. This is about money.” Zayn says walking up to me and kissing me. “You don’t have to worry about it.”

“Bab-“

“For me.” He say motioning to the boxes. 

“Za-“

“Open them please.” He says once again gesturing to the boxes.

I sit down and grab the big box. “I am only opening these under deress.”

Zayn chuckles. “Yeah. Yeah.”

Ripping the paper off of the box and opening it I see a gorgeous black sequin long dress. “Zayn…”

“Do you like it?” He asks quietly.

“Its gorgous! OF course I love it.” I say kissing him.

“It’s Gucci.”   
“It’s gorgeous.”  
As I opened the rest of the gifts black heels, diamond earrings with a matching necklace I feel like he was trying to hard.  
“This is all gorgeous Zayn and I love you all the more for it but you shouldn’t spend this kind of money on me.” I say as I wrap my arms around his waist

“I wanted to.” He says smiling down on me

“Zayn…”  
“For everything that you go through you deserve something in return.” He says before kissing me.

“Zayn I could have all the money and fancy treasures in the world and it wouldn’t equate to how you make me feel.” I say sincerely to him.

“For everything you go through the hate, the drama and the time we have a part I thought you deserved it. No I know you deserve it.” He says slipping his arms around me.

“Babe all of that stuff is just fantasy, actually it’s just stuff. It is nothing to me but you and me that’s real. That’s like…a master piece that I don’t have to share. It’s real and steady and no matter how much hate I get nothing is going to change that.” I say

Zayn buries his head in my neck. “ I just want to show you how much I love you and how much I love to show you off.”

I smiled and grab his face. “You don’t have to be me things so I know what we have is real and you definitely don’t have to show me off because nothing in this world is better than when I am with you.”

“I love you.”

I smile. “I know.”

“So will you go to the premiere with me?” He asks nervously.

I laugh and kiss him passionately. “Only because I love you.” I say as he picks me up and twirls me around the room. Nothing feels quite like Zayn.


	27. Harry Styles: The Departure

I sighed and rolled over and noticed my boyfriend was gone. I slowly climbed out of bed today was the first day of the US portion of the TMH tour and that meant I had to see Harry off to the airport. I quickly hopped into the shower I hated this it never seemed like we had a minute together. I took a deep breath if I cried Harry wouldn’t leave and I wouldn’t be the cause of that because I loved him too much to do that to him. I quickly got dressed in jeans and a baggy sweatshirt and threw my hair up into a messy bun. I decided on not wearing any make-up because as soon as I saw Harry leave my sight I would just cry it all off even if it was waterproof. 

"Love! I’m back." I heard Harry yell from his kitchen.

I sigh and put on my ‘happy face’, it really was almost laughable at this point. “Be right down Haz.” I slowly made my way to the kitchen.

"Morning beautiful." Harry said as he placed a kiss on my forehead. He smiled at me I could tell he was excited, he loved going to the US but it hurt because he was so excited to go which meant he was leaving me to.

"Morning handsome." I said using the smile I had been practicing for the last two weeks for this very day.

"Here’s your favorite coffee."

"Thanks Haz." 

"Your welcome love." He said checking his phone. "I got to go grab my suitcase real quick and then we can leave."

"Alright sounds good babe." I said smiling. I hated hiding how much it hurt to see him leave me even if it was his dream. I looked around Harry’s place this was the last time I would be here for a while because there was no way I could ever return without him being here.

"Ready love?" 

I attempted to laugh. “Your the one leaving Haz.” 

"Yeah but it’s so exciting." He said a bit to happily. 

I looked at him again were I once saw happiness I know saw his heart breaking. Which would make it so much harder to say goodbye. 

"Maybe I shouldn’t go…." I said. Maybe if we said goodbye now then it won’t be so bad.

"No…I want you to come with. That’s what all the other girls are doing." 

I picked my keys and purse up from the counter and walked to my car. “If it’s what you want Haz.”

"I want you to come with." He whispered.

I whipped my head around. “What?”

"I didn’t say anything." He said as he walked to the back of my car to put his suitcase in it.

"Ready?" I said as he climbed into my car.

"Yeah."

We drove most of the way to Heathrow in silence. I decided that it was best considering I would have probably cry. As we approached the drop off Harry turned to look at me.

"You alright love?"

I glanced at him. “Yeah I’m fine” I replied tightly and painted a smile on my face.

"Y/N…."

"Oh look we are here!" I exclaimed a little to loud. God dammit! I need to be composed.

"Y/N…." Harry said again. 

"I’m fine Haz!" I said angrily to him.

Harry sighed as I parked my car in the lot so I could see him off. Harry reached for my hand and intertwined our fingers. 

"I love you Y/N."

Great. “Love you too Harry.” I said quietly.

As we walked into the airport it was quiet considering it only six am so not many people were there. We spotted the others after we crossed security. We walked up and said hugged everyone. 

Eleanor pulled me aside, she looked like me. “You ready?” She said.

"Not even close, but that really doesn’t matter does it?"

She smiled sadly at me and walked up to Louis to say goodbye to him.

"Y/N are you okay?" Harry asked again.

"I’m fine…" I said smiling tightly at him.

"Your lying." He said looking at me with sad eyes.

"Harry…" 

"How do you really feel?"

"Please…Please don’t do this Harry…" I said choking on a sob.

"Because honestly this is killing me. As much as I love touring I love you more."

"Stop Harry please stop…." I stumbled out.

"Y/N…"

"Fine. Harry you want the truth? This is killing me too, but that’s not the point because I am supposed to be strong and tell you that this is great and that’s what I am going to do…"

"You could ask me to stay." Harry said quietly.

"This is the part were I hide my feelings as much as it kills me seeing you leave."

"I love you…." He whispers.

"I love you too." I said smiling tightly at him. 

" I know love.Everything is going to work and I will be okay don’t worry okay?" 

" I know you will be Haz…" I said choking a sob. I knew this was something that he had to do.

"I have to.." Harry said trailing off.

"I know babe."

We stood there with our arms wrapped around each other for a long while. 

"Sorry guys but it’s time to go…." Paul said. I could tell he didn’t want to but it was his job.

"Thanks…" Harry said. 

When we pulled apart I noticed he was crying to. 

"I love you Y/N."

"I know. I love you too."

We stood there awkwardly. “I hate seeing you like this.” Harry said while dropping a kiss on my forehead.

"I know…" I choked on another sob. 

"I’ll call you as soon as I land love."

"Okay…." 

I waved as Harry walked into the terminal. I took a deep breath in an attempt to control the sobs racking my body. I looked at Eleanor she was in the same state I was. 

I felt two hands on my knees and looked into the sea of green I loved so much. 

"Haz…."

"Don’t cry pretty girl." 

"What are you doing?" I asked through my tears.

"I-I didn’t kiss you. It’s my good luck charm." He said smiling sadly at me. 

I smiled back. “Then we better get to it?”

I leaned in and locked my lips to his and could taste the saltiness of his tears. I wrapped my arms around his neck in an attempt to bring him closer and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling both of us up until we were standing. 

He pulled back. “I love you…”

"I love you too…" 

I waved to him as he jogged to the plane. It was going to be okay I would see him soon and talk to him everyday. We would be okay. We would both think of each other everyday. I sighed and walked out of the airport without the one thing I needed the most…


	28. Luke Hemmings: Such a Tease (SMUT)

“What should we do today?” I ask my boyfriend as we sit in the hotel room.

Luke wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me to him. “Absolutely nothing, let’s just hang out and watch movies.”

I nod as Luke picks up the remote to turn the TV on. Luke’s phone on the coffee table however began to vibrate.

I groaned. “Just one day.”

Luke hands me the remote while chuckling and gets up from the couch to answer the phone from what I assumed was management. He walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

I sighed. Even on his day off we didn’t have time to spend together. I turned and the TV begins to search through channels for something to occupy my time since my boyfriend was otherwise occupied. As Luke walks back into the room he takes the remote out of my hands and attempts to mute the TV.  “What the hell Luke?” I mutter to him.

He glares at me and puts his finger to his lips as he paces in front of me effectively blocking my view of the TV.

I sigh and sprawl out on the couch and watch my boyfriend pace since he apparently wasn’t going to let me have the remote or move.

“Alright, thanks. Yeah I won’t say anything until the statement’s released.” Luke hangs up the phone and tosses it on the couch by my feet. “Why the hell won’t this thing mute?” Luke mutters angrily swinging around towards the TV.

I roll my eyes. “Maybe because you didn’t hit the mute button,” I say sarcastically.

Luke turns around and glares at me playfully. “Okay smart ass thanks for the tip.” Luke flipped the TV off and set the remote on the coffee table.

I turned my head up to the ceiling as I laughed. “Yeah but I’m your smart ass.”

Luke laughs and sits down on the coffee table. “Sadly that is true.”

“So are you going to tell me about the phone call or…” I trail off waiting for him to answer.

Luke quirked his eyebrow, “I can’t. I would if I could but it’s not something I can talk to you about, yet.”

I turn my body so I am facing him and prop my head up with my hand. “Oh really? Why’s that?”

Luke nodded. “Sorry babe I want to tell you but management wants us to keep quiet until they make a statement.” I narrowed my eyes at him and studied him. I smirked well two can definitely play this game.

I stood up and stretched. “Okay babe I understand.” I say.

Luke look skeptical of my sincerity of letting it go. “Okay? That’s it?”

I nodded and placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. “Yes okay. I would hate to put you in that position of doing something against managements wishes.” I say hoping that my voice and face showed sincerity.

He grabbed me around my waist and rested his head on my stomach. “I want to tell you.”

Looking down at Luke I smirked. “I can wait babe.” I remarked. “You and I both know I will find out eventually so no harm. Any way I’m going to take a shower.”

Luke raised his head and used his strong arms to lift me up and set me on his lap so I was straddling him. “Thanks babe for understanding. You know I could use a shower too…”

I scrunched up my nose. “Yeah you could you kind of smell.”

Luke pulls my black t-shirt up to reveal a lacy blue bra and begins to place kisses on my stomach. “We should share I would really hate to waste water.” He says between kisses. Luke gradually begins to kiss his way up to my bra.

Luke pulls away from kissing me stomach and peels my shirt off tossing it behind us.

“Conserving the water is always a good idea.” I say as I lean towards him connecting my lips with his neck and lightly nipping below his ear which causes him to moan. I smirk against his neck as I trail kisses down towards his shoulder. 

Smirking I lean away from him. “Sorry babe we can’t.” I say climbing off his lap and heading to the bathroom.

“Why the hell not?” He fumed.

I tried my hardest not to laugh. He was definitely turned on and very confused. I look behind me five steps to the bathroom. “Because it’s just not something I can share with you…” I say darting into the bathroom and laughing.

“You little shit.” Luke growled and crossed to the bathroom.

As I was about to slam the door to deny him access Luke shoved it open and picked me up throwing me over his shoulder. “You really shouldn’t be a tease Y/N,” He growls heading to the bed.

I laugh. “Me a tease?” I say feigning innocence.

Luke growls as he tosses me on the bed.

I laugh and prop myself up on my elbows. “I wasn’t teasing I just momentarily forgot we weren’t sharing anything.” I say smirking.

Luke narrows his eyes at me. “You can’t tease me and expect us not to ‘share’ anything.” He says tugging his shirt up his back and tossing it to the side. Luke quickly discards of his and my own pants leaving us both in our underwear.

Luke leans down and captured my lips with his. His hand slid up and down my sides giving my goose bumps. He tore his mouth away from mine and began to trail open mouthed kisses from the side of my face down my neck to my sweet spot. Luke began to nip and suck on my neck as his hands worked their way further down. “You. Shouldn’t. Tease. Me. And. Not. Expect. Retaliation.” Luke said enunciating each word with either a open mouthed kiss or a bite to my neck making me moan. Luke let one of his hands slip through my lace panties. “My oh my how wet we are.” He says chuckling before removing his hand.

“Stop teasing me Hemmings!” I whimpered at the loss of his touch..

“Not so funny now?” He whispers into my ear. As he trailed a path of kisses from my neck down through the valley of my breast all the way to my naval stopping as I let out a moan and standing up to his full height.

I glared at him and sat up.

“Awe poor baby…” He says cupping my face and stepping closer to me.

I smirked at him grabbing the nape of his neck and pulling him back down to the bed with me. I passionately kissed him and pulled him down until he was on top of me and as I allowed him to dominate the kiss I flipped us over so I was on top. Smirking as I pulled away. “Looks like the table have turned,” I say trailing kisses down his chest to his stomach and back.

Luke growled and flipped us once again he ran his tongue across his lips, examining my body in anticipation. He ripped my panties off and stripped his boxers off.

Within an instant he was inside of me, pressing me back into the pile of pillows at the head of the bed.

I moaned as Luke buried his head in my neck. I closed my eyes in ectasy. After a few thrusts I felt pleasure run ramped through my body, taking hold of my senses.

I met him thrust for thrust. He trailed kisses down my chest, over my bra, down to my naval. I bit my lip harshly, indulging in the feeling of him sliding into me. I wrapped my fingers around the back of his neck, pulling my body closer to his, our skin rubbing against each other’s.

His breathing was heavy in my ear and he let out a moan, biting his lip attempting to keep himself composed.

“Faster, please baby.” I moaned, digging my nails into his skin.

He nodded, his muscles straining to hold on as he pushed me back against the cool sheets. My arms flew down, gripping the cotton as my whole body filled up with bliss. I cried out, shivers exploding in a burst through me.

Luke muffled moan as he buried his head in my neck, pressing into me as we both finished. He collapsed down, a few drops of his sweat falling onto me. I calmly ran my fingers across his back, stroking gently with a sigh. “You sure me teasing you wasn’t fun?” I laughed breathlessly.

Luke chuckled. “Definitely was.”

Luke rolled off me and tugged his underwear on and tossed me his t-shirt.

 

I slipped his shirt on over my bra clothed body. “So since I share are you going to?” I pouted.

Luke chuckled and pecked me on the lips. “Can you keep a secret?” He asked.

I nodded my head. “For you? Always.”

“We’re going back pm tour, well for North America, with One Direction.”

I squealed. “That’s awesome.”   
“They’ll announce it in a week or so.”  
I nodded and brought myself to my knees on the bed. “Well maybe we should celebrate?”

Luke smirked at me and walked back up to me. “Round two?”  
I nodded and bit my lip. “Oh yes please…” I say pulling into a kiss.


	29. Niall Horan: Promises Kept

After finishing school for the week I headed out on the first flight to Arizona to meet up with my boyfriend. As excited as I was to hang out with Niall for the week I was nervous because he was having knee surgery. This meant I, someone who was terrified of hospitals, would have to spend a good chunk of time in one.  
As I entered the hotel lobby I spotted the blonde boy wearing sweatpants and smiled. I abandoned my luggage and walked up behind him wrapping my arms around his torso.   
“What th-“ Niall started while removing my arms from around him.   
I laughed at his reaction. “Miss you too.”   
His face almost split in half with how big his smile was before he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. “I thought you were going to call so I could come pick you up?”  
I smiled and squeezed my arms around his waist. “Secret remember? How big of a secret would it have been had you been spotted at the airport?” I questioned leaning my head back far enough so our eyes could meet.  
“Good point.” He laughed. “Shall we go eat? I am starved.”  
I removed my arms and poked his stomach. “Where the hell do you put all the food you eat?”  
He laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder before dropping a kiss on my forehead. “That’s a secret.”  
I laughed. “You should share with me because I’m pretty sure all my food goes straight to my ass.” I say when we reach my suitcase.  
Niall drops his arm and steps back while cocking his head to the side. “Well I don’t see the problem in that.” He says as he stares at my ass.  
I groaned. “Well played Horan.” I say on a chuckle.  
After the amazing day yesterday I was incredible nervous for his surgery.  
Niall chuckled as he pack his bag. “If you bite down further on your lip your teeth are going to go through it.” He says zipping up his bag.  
I groaned and flopped down on the bed. “I can’t help it hospitals are not really my thing.”  
He laughed sitting down next to me and putting his hand on my thigh. “I don’t really think they are any ones thing babe.”  
I flipped him off. “Shut up.” I said before biting my lip again. I hated the anxious feeling like something bad was going to happen surrounding me.  
Niall gave my leg a quick squeeze before standing up. “Seriously stop biting your lip babe. Unless you want to get stitches.”   
I instantly stopped and sat up.  
He laughed at me. “Ready?”  
I nodded before heading to the door.  
The entire car ride Niall and Maura were exchanging jokes. When we arrived at the hospital my nerves towards Niall having surgery increased. Niall grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. After checking in we were put in a room until Niall’s surgery in an hour. As the time approached Maura excused herself saying she had calls to make to let the family know what was going on. I stood up and started to walk to the door.   
“Y/N…”   
I swallowed and turned towards the blonde haired boy. “Ni…”  
“It’s just knee surgery.”  
I nodded. “But there is still a chance something can go wrong.”  
“You’ve been watching to many movies.”  
I groaned. “I know Ni. It’s just that…It’s irrational I can’t control it.”  
Niall stood up and walked to me before pulling me into a kiss. “Nothing’s going to happen Y/N. I would hate not being able to tease you too much to leave you.”  
I buried my head in his chest. “You suck.” I say laughing.  
“Promise me you will stay.”  
I looked up him questioning him.  
“I’ll feel better knowing you were here the whole time.”  
I nodded and hugged him as the nurses came into take him. “Promise.”  
How the hell wasn’t he nervous? He acted like this was an everyday thing. I smiled and waved as the nurses carted Niall off laughing at a joke he told them.  
Four hours later I was impatiently tapping my leg on the as we waited for Niall to come out of surgery, well not really surgery we were just waiting for him to wake up at this point. Maura laughed next to me. “You do realize he’s not dieing right?”   
I groaned and ignored her. “What is taking so long? They said that it only tak-“  
She laughed and grabbed my arm. “Sweetheart he’s out of surgery. He’ll wake up soon.”  
I slid down further in my hospital chair. “He better hurry up.” I grumbled. I hated hospitals and even though it was only knee surgery I was still freaking out. About twenty minutes later a nurse came out to tell us Niall woke up and would be in his room so we could go up to see him.   
“Oh thank god.” I said. Quickly getting up and making my way to the room with Maura laughing behind me.  
“I would hate to see you if he had a major surgery.”  
I playfully glared at her. “Not funny. Hospital’s scare me and the smell makes me nassues.”  
“Niall did tell me that.” She says smirking.  
I swallowed nervous to see what my boyfriend was like after his surgery. “You go first he’d probably want to see you first.” I say forcing a smile.  
Maura nodded and headed in. I let out a deep breath. It’s just knee surgery he’s fine. I chanted in my head over and over before following Maura into the room.  
As I entered I heard Niall’s sleepy voice fill with disappointment. “Did she leave?”   
Maura smiled before looking at me. “You were so wrong.”   
I rolled my eyes and came into the room. “Sadly no I suffered through.”  
“By suffering she means her ADHD went off the charts and she was about to go into the surgery to make sure you were still alive.”  
I groaned. If he remembered this he would never let me here the end of it.   
Niall gave me a sleepy smile and patted the bed for me to sit next to him. “ You kept your promise.”  
I smiled and sat down next to him. “Have I ever not?” I asked picking up his hand with the IV and drawing circles on his palm with my finger tips.  
Maura cleared her throat. “I’m going to give you two a minute.”   
As Maura left Niall turned to stare at me, “ I was scared Y/N.”  
“What?”  
Niall chuckled. “That you would leave, all I could think about was that when I woke up my mom would tell me you left.” He said squeezing my hand.  
“As much as I hate hospitals and dealing the anxiety disappointing you outweighs them both.”   
“Y/N-“  
“I love you. So I suffered because I knew when you woke and I was here I would get to see you smile and that was worth it.”  
Niall smiled as his eyes closed as the drugs seem to take affect over him. “I love you too my little idiot….”  
I laughed softly as his words trailed off.   
Maura came back. “Must have been some conversation.”  
I laughed. “I thought it was apparently he didn’t.” I looked over at him. I would literally suffer anything to make sure he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think or if you want to request a specific one shot at my tumblr.
> 
> xoxo M


End file.
